Living Legends: Volume MewTwo
by Xianyu
Summary: The story of Peter, an investigative reporter, and the very female Mewtwo clone he finds abandoned at the Cinnabar island research facility. Rated M for sexual content and drunk mewtwo!
1. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 1

Living legends: volume (Mew)Two

Cinnabar was a lonely place, all on its own out on an island in the middle of the ocean. Only approachable by boat or pokemon that could 'surf', made it rather remote, unreachable.

It was the perfect spot for a research facility, Peter mused, as he carefully, quietly unlocked the door, sliding it open, sending a swirl of displaced dust cascading through the air.

Darkness greeted him, and he drew out his little flashlight, carefully sliding inside and closing the door before flicking it onto its lowest setting, roving the beam back and forth, sending shadows dancing crazily along the walls.

It was midnight, the perfect time for creeping, and he had stolen the key from the Gym next door.

But he was no thief. The only thing he was after here today, was information.

News.

His big break.

He wasn't a thief, he was a journalist, an investigative journalist, working out of Cerulean town.

He had been the one who'd investigated the situation that had occurred in the cave to the north-west of Cerulean.

For some odd reason, powerful pokemon had started flocking to the cave there, making it almost inaccessible.

Covered in pokemon repellents, and escorted by Misty herself, he had still only made a little ways into the cave. But he had found something in there.

A tag.

It was an electronic tag, the kind used to keep track of wild pokemon without disturbing them overly much. And, once he'd managed to rig a connector up and interface it with his computer, and crack the years-old encryption, he found out where the source of the tracking station was. Cinnabar.

And so, he had gotten on a boat, gone to Cinnabar, and the rest, was, as they say, history.

Stealing the key was a rash decision, but he could practically taste the big story hiding somewhere under all of this.

The first place he found himself in, was the foyer. Old, plush waiting couches stood to the side, moth-eaten and broken, while a reception table sat abandoned, leaflets for various scientific procedures littering the ground.

Peter ignored the foyer completely, and crept his way into the next room over, a conference hall, by the looks of it, complete with self-important round table, discarded glass's, and pitchers containing long evaporated liquids. The main board was empty, wiped clean, useless.

The next room was much the same, except with papers laid out on the table still, yellowed with age.

Peter skipped this room as well. Next up, was the stairwell, leading down deeper, which he carefully descended, coming out into the actual facility proper.

Down here, it got a lot more utilitarian, the plush, felt corridor carpet giving way to spartan white flooring and fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling.

The rooms here were obviously laboratories, with solid-steel cabinets, giant glass windows for easy viewing and inspection, heavy doors with rotating-wheel locks, air-tight containment. The entire place looked almost...fortified. As though they were keeping dangerous pokemon inside somewhere.

He made his way deeper, ignoring room after room of pointless empty laboratories, some completely empty, others filled with scattered papers and empty vials and beakers of long-dissipated liquids.

But then, it all just came to an end. No warning, just an old break room, a coffee percolator sitting on a long bench, some old Styrofoam cups rolling about.

Peter frowned, brows furrowing for a moment, thinking to himself. Why have a rec room at the very end of the deepest part of the facility?

Surely it was a fire hazard?

But then, he pondered that for a moment. Fire hazard...

He turned on his heel, and headed for the main administration area, which he had passed not too long before, sitting down in the swinging chair there, frowning and starting to shift through the boxes under the counter and inside the cabinets. Eventually, he came to what he was looking for. Fire escape plans, for the entire set of floors.

Snuffing a laugh, he slapped his finger triumphantly down on a portion of one of the maps that he couldn't get to...leading off from the rec room.

"Government bureaucracy wins again." he said with a smirk, and then paused for a moment, shining his light about carefully.

His voice sounded unnaturally loud down here, in the darkness, by himself.

With a faint frown, he held the piece of laminated paper in hand, and headed back to the rec room, laying it on a counter and looking around. According to the fire plan, the entrance to the hidden part of the facility was somewhere in this room. Now, if he were trying to hide something...?

He started to go through the cupboards, tapping the walls, moving chairs and tables around for nearly half an hour, trying to figure out how to enter the secret area. In frustration, he tried to sweep the coffee percolator aside, only to find it solid, immovable.

Why didn't it move?

Curiously, he peered at it. It was empty, any water inside it long-since gone, the actual jug for the water to siphon into sitting on the bench besides it.

With a thoughtful expression, he flicked the 'on' switch. It didn't work. Hardly surprising, he had seen no evidence that the facility still had power.

Idly, he flicked on the overhead light, and then winced and closed his eyes as blinding brilliance struck him.

Quickly flicking it off, he pondered. Still had power...must still be connected to the power grid, never turned off. And the coffee maker didn't turn on...

He regarded it for a long moment, and then pressed down on the hot plate that kept the coffee jug warm, and smiled in triumph as he heard machinery moving somewhere behind him. He took his hand away.

Instantly, whatever small gap there was, closed, and the door disappeared.

Peter frowned faintly, and then picked up the coffee jug, placing it on the hot plate, and filling it with water from his canteen.

The weight kept the pressure-plate down, and the door slowly slid open, from the very wall itself, revealing a staircase.

Peter climbed down the staircase eagerly, licking his lips almost hungrily. This was definitely his big break.

Climbing downwards slowly, he swung the beam of his light back and forth. It was quiet down here, eerily, creepily quiet. The air was stale, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, perfectly sealed and contained.

This must have been where the real research occurred, away from prying eyes. The entire two floors above were just for show, he guessed.

The entire floor had been abandoned at once, from the looks of it. Several workstations in the first room he entered were still 'active'. That is to say, everything was turned off, but they looked like they had only just been abandoned. There were cups and cans of drink still next to the dormant computers, half-eaten bags of chips, long-stale and inedible, reference papers and post-its pinned to the monitors, memento's of normal life, like pictures, toys, and diaries left abandoned at the stations.

Some of the chairs were scattered across the floor, left there in the haste of exiting, andd standby lights flicked on a row of super-computers along one of the walls.

Peter 'hmm'ed thoughtfully, and made his way over to one of the computers, picking the chair up and sitting down in it, tapping a key on the old computer.

Instantly, it hummed to life, as though waiting for him to come along. It didn't even go to password protection, just right to desktop.

Frowning a little, he leaned in and peered at the icons. There was all of the usual subjects, computer exploration, file systems manager, a Graphical User Interface for lab work, and a security system checklist.

Pondering, he opened up the toolbar, and clicked open the 'recent documents' menu.

Filenames flashed at him.

Those were among the many names that he saw, but one caught his interest:

Double-clicking it, it opened in a proprietary text editor, turning out to be, from what he could tell, some kind of draft to the higher-ups.

'The goal of our operation is quite simple in its aim. A two-pronged scientific study aimed at genetically cloning, and improving upon the progenitor of all pokemon species: Mew.

Once cloned, and genetically altered, Mewtwo will, we are all hoping, prove to the be the most powerful pokemon in all existence. It's capabilities to show us the inner workings of telekinesis and, we're hoping, the healing process, will allow us to create medicinal techniques heretofore unheard-'

Peter didn't read any further than that, closing the document and leaning back in the chair, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin.

So...they'd been trying to clone mew. More than that, they were trying to improve the genetic template of Mew. To make it more powerful.

Peter was no religious man, but something about it just...didn't strike him as right. They were playing with powers only, well, god should mess with. Or the construct known as god. Because it was the only thing, hypothetically, that could mess with that kind of power without screwing up epically.

He frowned faintly, pulled out his notepad, and scribbled some notes. Even this was more than enough for a story. They'd been cloning mew. And then the entire facility had been abandoned.

Abandoned.

Peter frowned, and brought up the security schematics, and the fire plan, as he had done before, furrowing his brows as he searched through the room names. He found what he was looking for, the security office.

He stood up, and stalked out of the room, leaving the computer running, heading for the next junction, turning left, and entering the security office.

Banks of monitor's stood along the walls, standby lights on, ready to resume their duties, probably not active until their corresponding security camera's had been switched on. There had to be at least sixty monitors. This place was very security-conscious.

He slid himself in front of the main computer, and clicked a key. Surprisingly, it didn't come on with a security prompt. How very odd. He guessed they figured anyone who knew how to get down here already had clearance enough to mess with the security system.

He tabbed open a few pages, looking for incident reports. He came across automated reports a few tabs in.

The latest entries were enlightening.

Alert: Security protocol #7A32 in effect

Alert: Lockdown Initiated

Alert: Lockdown order rescinded

Pete gave a thoughtful 'hmm', and looked for any messages in the email section that were dated on the same day.

He found two.

One was a progress report, but the other lent clues:

'Lab B has been destroyed. Test subject .2 has broken free. Wide-scale evacuation of all facilities ordered. Immediate lockdown required.'

So...something had happened at Lab B, and one of the test subjects had broken free, and destroyed the lab, and they'd evacuated this one as a precaution. And never re-opened it.

He frowned faintly, and clicked through some more tabs, looking for clues. A power schematic came up.

Rooms were 'graded' on the amount of power they were consuming. Most of them were a pale blue, standby power only. The lab with the computer he'd left on was a little brighter blue than the rest. But there was one room, in the far corner, which was glowing angry red. A...generator, perhaps?

With a thoughtful harrumph, he memorized the turns he'd need to take to get there, and then set off.

The door leading to the room using all the energy was an old style rotating-lock air-tight affair, with a giant, silver wheel that had to be spun before the door could be opened.

Jason put his shoulders into it, feeling it protest as he turned it, old machinery clunking and making a terrible racket before a faint whump echoed, and the air equalised, granting him access.

The room was filled, end to end, with odd vessels. There were at least twice his height, with a curved, transparent sheet of glass at the front, revealing their contents. Which was absolutely nothing, from what he could see.

Eighteen of them stood in a row, at least three deep, each with a faint glowing purple light emanating from within them, all of them empty, as far as he could tell.

Thick bundles of cords snaked over to a console and to a large tank, which, judging by the dwindling amount of liquid shown in the measuring-glass, would soon run out and shut down.

He frowned slightly and moved over to the console, clicking a key, making it flicker on, bringing up a screen showing safety protocols and current actions.

It said one of the tanks was active.

Peter's brow furrowed as he leaned sideways and peered down a row of tanks, and then moved forwards and started to look at them closer. In the very end tank, right at the back, in one of the corners, was a tank, with something in it.

Moving forwards, he rubbed the edge of the glass with his sleeve, clearing away some of the frost that had accumulated.

She looked serene, frozen there in time. That was his first thought.

She was an odd white colour, with angular, feminine features, strange, ear-like things protruding from her skull, thick, powerful shoulders and forearms, and, looking lower, lithe, muscular legs, and larger-than-average hips, mainly supporting the bulk of a thick purple tail, which ended in a thick bulb. She looked to be asleep, features relaxed, carefree.

So this was Mew's clone. From what he could tell...it looked nothing like the Mew of old. Mew was pink, and, depicted as much smaller, and a fair bit cuter. This thing was beautiful, rather attractive in form, but certainly not 'cute'.

There was a clipboard attached to the side of the cryo-chamber, with notes on it.

Subject 1.1 shown to exhibit lack of aggression and defiance to efforts to tame. Perhaps induction of estrogen to make subject more malleable wrong direction. Testosterone decided for new tests. Subject 1.1 slated for liquidation.

Subject 1.1 shown to exhibit strong violent tendencies and lack of patience roughly once every month. Solitary confinement suggested for these periods of time.

Peter frowned at that, and then shook his head slowly. Those scientists really had no idea how things were meant to go...

He slid out his his camera, and took a quick picture of the note board. These things needed to be captured and shown to the world. He took a far-back shot of the cryo-chamber, and then stepped in for a close-up of the clone Mew's face. Already, he was starting to refer to her in his head as Mewtwo.

Leaning in close, he made sure he could get the best picture of her face possible, and then snapped the picture.

_Flash!_

The flash on the camera flared, blinding him for an instant, transposing the image of her face over his retina's for a moment, before the flash-blinding faded, and he could see her face again.

_Her eyes were open!_

Peter went flailing backwards, dropping the camera and landing hard on his ass, scooting, backpedalling away from the cryo tank until his back hit another of them, staring up at the Mewtwo for a long moment, while it stared coldly back...

And then, those eyes seemed to draw him in, locking him in place, immobile, a mind-melting warmth flooding his senses, and an odd, firm voice seemed to give him orders...he felt himself moving, and next thing he knew, he was collapsing, sucking in a hard breath and snapping his eyes open to stare at the ceiling.

What the hell happened?

A head slowly came into his view, and a pair of liquid-black eyes peered down at him curiously, along with a white snout, and oddly-shaped ear-like protrusions. Mewtwo was out!

Peter froze in fear, swallowing audibly as the creature started to lean in closer, eyes flicking as she raised a paw, and summoned his dropped light to her with a single curled finger, catching it deftly, and then shining it right in his eye.

He made a sound and tried to shrink away from the blinding flare, but the Mewtwo merely lifted a surprisingly powerful forepaw and wrapped it around his head, holding him firmly in place, peering directly down into his eye, watching the pupil contract.

"...Beautiful..." she breathed, leaning in even further, until their noses almost touched, Peter now trying hard to get away from her, squirming madly, even contemplating kicking her.

"Let go of me!" he cried out in desperation, and surprisingly, felt the grip lessen enough for him to wrench himself away and climb to his feet, bounding backwards until his back hit the wall.

"As you wish, master." she spat the last word like an insult.

"W-what?" he asked, stunned into confusion. "M-master?"

"You set me loose, I assume that means you claim ownership over me." she said flatly, narrowing those liquid-black eyes at him, her tailtip giving a fint swirl back and forth.

"Uhm...y-yeah, I do!" he said with a firm nod, looking her up and down, slowly climbing to his feet.

Surprisingly, she was almost his size, just a little bit shorter...but there was no doubt she was stronger than him, and with her psychic powers, much more dangerous.

"I guess...asking you to get back in the tank would be a bad idea?" he asked, stooping and picking up his flashlight, holding it in front of him as though it might somehow protect him.

"That would make you a bad master, and an enemy. I haven't decided what I do to enemies yet." she said delicately.

Peter swallowed hard. "W-well...I guess...we get you out of here..." he said with a faint gulp, turning about and peering nervously around.

"Out?" she asked, canting her head to the side, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing at him slowly.

"...Outside? You know, opposite of 'in'?" he asked, frowning back at her a moment and starting for the door, feeling his hands shake a little bit...not quite comfortable with turning his back on her.

There was a faint sound behind him, and then her voice was whispering in his ear, "...So I make you uncomfortable?" she asked with a distinct laugh, making him yelp and leap away from her, thudding into the door and then turning to slam his back against it.

"For fucks sake don't do that!" he rebuked, brows furrowed deeply, torch held just above waist height, as though to strike her with it.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." she said with a smug look, tailtip swirling lightly behind her. "Lead on, Master."

Again, 'master' had a strained emphasis on it, a negative emphasis.

Peter huffed faintly and then slid out of the door, trying not to show any fear to the odd creature behind him. He couldn't do anything. If he told it...her, that he wasn't her master, then she would be free to do to him whatever she wanted. And she didn't seem to have much in the way of morality or common sense in the way most people did...she was a creature raised in a test tube. No one had taught her morals, decency, or respect.

And she thought he was her master?

He closed his eyes a moment in disgust. Why didn't he think to bring a pokeball? At least then he would have had some kind of control over her...As it was now, his most effective action would be harsh language.

And he couldn't just run away from her, couldn't abandon her here all alone, with no one to teach her the things she'd need to survive...

Either way, this wasn't looking good for him.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" the Mewtwo asked curiously of him, calmly striding along behind him.

"N-no." he protested with a faint shiver, trying as hard as he could not to turn his head to peer back at her. Not knowing exactly where she was, was...slightly unnerving.

"I can sense your fear. I can smell it." she replied matter-of-factly, "So is denying what we both know to be true really prudent, master?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply, and then harrumphed faintly, changing the subject, "Stop calling me master...it makes me feel-"

"-Weird?" she finished the sentence for him.

"Not helping." he stated flatly, with a firm shake of his head.

"What would you have me call you, master?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Peter, please." he replied as calmly as he could, a little bit jerky and on edge.

"Would you prefer if I walked in front of you?" she asked, tone calm.

"Please!" he replied, without thinking, and the Mewtwo smirked faintly as she stepped past him and started to lead the way through the hallways.

"...How do you know where to go?" he asked wonderingly as she unerringly started to take the right turns towards the entrance.

"This isn't my first time outside of that room." she replied flatly, peering at him over a shoulder for a moment, and then smirking. "And telling you that I'm ripping the knowledge from your mind would unnerve you, I'm thinking."

"Not. Helping." he repeated in a strained sort of way.

The Mewtwo just laughed faintly and started to ascend the stairs upwards.

The entry door seemed to be closed, possibly on an automatic timer to ensure that the door wasn't left open by accident.

Peter cursed faintly. "I don't know how to open it from this side." he admitted, pausing a few stairs below the mewtwo.

"A pressure switch, hmmm..." she said, eyes seeming to sparkle in the darkness back at him. He didn't even bother asking how she knew what it was.

she lifted a three-fingered paw, and closed her eyes, standing side-on to the door, brow furrowing.

There was a loud whump! of displaced air, and then the sound of shattering glass, before the door slowly started to open.

Shards of glass stuck out of some of the walls, twinkling in the meagre light.

"I missed the first time." she said with a faint shrug, straightening up and walking through the doorway, leaving a faintly shivering Peter to walk along behind her.

"Where..." he started, and then trailed off, too hesitant to ask.

"Am I going to stay?" she asked calmly. "I was rather thinking at your place." she stated calmly, peering back at him, pausing in her walking, smirking faintly at the shudder Peter involuntarily gave. "As long as it's okay with you..."

"W-well, I was thin-" she cut him off,

"I mean...it's either that, or be cast out into the wide, wide world all on my own with no survival skills, to be captured by scientists and experimented horribly on..." she said sweetly.

Peter ground his teeth. "Fine. You can stay at my place. But no...-"

"Funny business?" she finished for him sweetly.

"You know what I mean." he said flatly.

"I assure you," she said, starting to walk again, "If I happen to do anything you might call 'funny business', I will wait until you are not looking." she replied calmly, smiling innocently.

Peter just groaned faintly and shook his head. This...was not going to end well.


	2. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 2

Living Legends Volume: (Mew) Two; part 2

"So...this is your home?" the Mewtwo asked, throwing off the jacket Peter had forced her to wear into the pokemon centre.

"No, this is the pokemon centre hotel." he said with a shake of his head. "You know, for a psychic you're kind of-"

"Unobservant?" she finished for him with a faint giggle.

Somehow, the sound unnerved him. "I mean, other than-"

"Reading minds?" she asked, obviously amused now.

"Quit-"

"Doing that!" she interjected, before he could finish.

Peter huffed and crossed his arms, and the Mewtwo just laughed at him, eyes seeming to glow with mirth.

"So tell me, what is it that you do here?" she asked calmly.

Peter frowned, tilting his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean...'here'?" he asked, blinking at her.

"As in, in this place. This...'pokecentre'."

Peter opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"What is 'sleep'? I assume is it not unpleasant..."

"Well-"

"Dreams? They sound most unpleasant. I doubt I'd want to dream. Thinking of places that are not my own..." she shuddered faintly. "Do you dream?"

Peter huffed and closed his mouth, refusing to reply.

"Oh...you forget them in the morning?" she asked, and then frowned, canting her head to the side. "How very odd. What is the point of them?"

"Surely they must have some point." she continued.

Peter ground his teeth faintly.

"None at all? How...pointless." she said with a shake of her head. "...Am I annoying you?" she asked with a soft giggle.

"No." he said aloud, huffing once more.

"You want me to stop doing...what?" she asked, trailing off for a moment, "I'm not doing anything. You keep answering me!"

He opened his mouth,

"You just did it again!"

"I did not!" he said before she could cut him off.

"But you did." she pointed out, frowning at him.

"God, you're-"

"Impossible?" she asked with a canted head. "How...that...doesn't even make sense." she said with a deep frown. "What do you mean, I'm incorrigible? You're the one who won't quit talking to me!"

"I'm not talking to you!" he said, grinding his teeth, and glaring at the door, trying to think of something calming...kitties. Kittens worked!

"...You are the most random person I'll ever meet." she said instantly.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked, confused, frowning slightly.

"You know,"

"What you're doing?" she asked.

"That! Stop doing that!" he said, pointing at her accusingly.

"...doing what?" she asked in a dangerous hiss.

Peter gave a faint sound of frustration, and grabbed the pillow, stuffing it over his head and burying his face into the mattress, sprawling out.

"I'm-"

"Going to sleep?"

"Gragh!"

"Jeeze...talk about ornery." she said with a huff.

Peter just shook his head and tried not to think about anything.

Peter's dream that night was...odd, vivid. Probably it was creeping around in the abandoned lab and the subsequent finding of the Mewtwo that caused them, but simply put, it was completely random, and slightly creepy.

He found himself in an odd hallway, all slate-grey walls and white washed floors. A door stood at the far end of the hallway, on the right-hand-side, and he found himself walking towards it.

Opening the door, he found himself looking down at a Vulpix with oddly flat, blue eyes, peering up at him quizzically.

He cocked his arm back, and hit it right on the nose with the pokeball, which opened and consumed the little red fox pokemon in a flash of light. The ball hit the ground, glowed bright white for a moment, and then went still.

Peter leaned down, picked up the ball, and then clicked it open.

The Mewtwo's face was staring back at him, from a mere inch away, eyes blazing with an insane yellow light...

Somewhere, his dream had ended, and his eyes had opened...but the vista he was presented with had changed not a bit, the Mewtwo had leaned over him in his sleep, and her nose was touching his own, eyes boring down into his, his own widening as he let out a cry of surprise and shock at this rude, unhappy awakening.

"Go back to sleep!" she hissed flatly, and he opened his mouth to shape a reply, when crashing waves of fatigue hit him, and then everything was darkness.

Angry voices intruded on his wonderful deep sleep, and he gave a faint grumble, head lifting slightly, eyes trying vainly to open enough to gain awareness of his surroundings, a pleasant, strong lulling sensation trying to put him back to sleep.

"-Out of here!" an angry male voice called, and Peter groaned faintly, heaving himself into a sitting position as he heard something smash outside in the hall.

"Please! There are sick pokemon here sir!" he heard Nurse Joy protest, and opening the door, he saw the scene.

A man, large and burly, was standing outside an open door, staring at the Mewtwo with a murderous expression, fist cocked back. Nurse Joy stood behind the Mewtwo, a ways back, watching helplessly.

Peter walked right up behind the larger man. "This is my pokemon." he said apologetically. "Sorry if she caused any concern." he said, trying to sound sincere, rubbing his eyes hard with the back of his hands, wondering why he felt so goddamned tired.

"Your...your pokemon was in our room staring at my wife, kid!" he said, turning on Peter, looking quite like he was going to hit him.

"Well you should have locked your bloody door." he replied with a huff, shaking his head.

The Mewtwo watched this exchange with interest, eyes switching to whoever was talking at the time.

"I did lock my door." he hissed dangerously between clenched teeth. "That...thing broke into our room and was watching up sleep! I have half a mind to beat the crap out of it to teach it a lesson!"

Peter glared at the larger man for a moment, "It doesn't quite understand how it's supposed to act." he said with a deep vehemence in his voice. "And if you're going to hit her, then you'll have to go through me." he said flatly.

"Fine." the larger man spat, and then a second later, Peter saw stars as a heavy fist slammed into his cheek, sending his reeling to the side onto his hands and knees, gasping in pain and holding his face.

"Got anything else to say you little bastard?" the larger man said, stepping closer and drawing his fist back threateningly.

"This is a pokemon centre!" Nurse Joy cried out indignantly.

The larger man paused for a moment, eyes going wide as a white hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you." the Mewtwo said flatly, twisting the arm lightly in her grasp and causing the man to curl backwards slightly to try and relieve the pressure on his muscles and bones. "No, you cannot break my grip, no I will not show mercy, no, a hit to my stomach will not make me break my gasp." she said flatly, and then leaned in close, until her nose almost touched his. "Any more bright ideas?"

The mans eyes widened, and he started to shake his head rapidly, blubbering just faintly.

"Your terms are acceptable." the Mewtwo stated, and then released him, giving his rear a kick with her foot, sending him sprawling a moment.

Peter was still on his knees, holding his jaw, staring up at her as the man raced back into his room and slammed the door.

"Hmph!" Nurse Joy snorted, and then wheeled about, stalking away.

"It...hurts?" she asked of him after a moment. "Pain...not something I am familiar with. Unpleasant? How so?...like...what...I'm doing now?" she asked with a deep frown. "However could you compare pain to my talking to you? God, you're impossible!" she said, huffing and stalking back into their room.

Peter just shook his head and sat down against the wall, wincing faintly and working his jaw back and forth, tasting blood.

This was not going to be a fun time.

"I heard that!" came the hissing rebuke.

Peter just groaned faintly.

Peter wasn't aware of crawling back into the bed, but the first thing he was aware of, was that his jaw and cheek hurt, like hell, and then, as his eyes opened, that he was in the bed with the Mewtwo.

She was on her side, facing away from him, and one of his arms had found its way around her shoulders as he slept. Her thick tail was curled almost endearingly around his ankle, as if for security.

He was hungry...but he didn't want to wake her up...

"How do you wake up someone who isn't 'sleeping'?" she asked, rolling over and peering at him with a canted head, her tail lightly uncoiling from his ankle.

"You didn't sleep? Aren't you tired?" he asked, blinking at her.

"I tried as hard as I could to dream. I thought, and thought, and thought about it...but it never happened." she said sullenly.

"But...dreams aren't thought of. They just...happen." he said with a quizzical tilt of his head.

"So...I have to sleep first?" she said with a frown. "I don't want to sleep first. I don't care if I have to sleep first!" she protested, "And what do you mean, the conversation started off nice?"

Peter just shook his head.

"Of course I don't understand, you won't tell me! What do you mean I won't let you tell me? You're the one who won't shut up!" she said with a faint hiss of anger.

Peter gave a sound of frustration, and gripped her maw in his hands, holding it closed. "Now, do you hear what I'm saying?" he asked, before she could stop him, and her eyes blazed with anger. "Just nod or shake your head."

She nodded stiffly.

"Now, I'm saying this out loud." he said, narrowing his eyes at her, "Can you hear it?"

She gave another nod, glaring at him angrily.

He then thought, concentrating on 'this is me thinking...can you hear it?'

Another nod was his reply.

"Oh good. Because we can't hear when people are thinking." he said with a faint huff.

She shook her head rapidly to dislodge his grip, eyes wide and peering at him. "You mean...all...those things, that the scientists told me?...they weren't true?" she asked, sounding hurt, eyes filling with pain.

"I can't say that." he said with a blink. "I don't know what they said." he said with a helpless shrug.

"They said I was the best they'd ever seen." she said with a faint sniff. "That there wasn't anything better than me...they were devoted to me. They worshipped my existence. When they all had to leave, to a one, they wanted to come back and get me..." she paused for a moment, and her eyes widened slowly. "What do you mean they wanted me only as an experiment!" she demanded to know.

"I didn't say that." he said, gritting his teeth.

"You thought it! It's the same thing!" she said with an angry hiss.

"Thinking and talking are completely different!" he said, gritting his teeth with frustration.

"How?"

"Well..when you think something, it's there. Straight away, as soon as you think it. There's no pause. When you say something, you have time to think about what you're saying, to make sure you don't...I dunno, screw up, or say the wrong thing." he said with a firm nod

She frowned, brow furrowing, "Wouldn't it be better, socially, to work with thoughts?" she asked instantly, "I mean, it would make people honest, and people would generally get along better...what do you mean, it wouldn't work? Why not?" she asked before he could interject anything. "How would it annoy people?"

"Like that!" he said before she could say any more. "You're not giving me a chance to speak!"

"...You don't need to speak. I can hear what you're thinking." she said flatly "This argument is pointless." she huffed.

"That's not the point!" he said in frustration, fists clenched against his eyes for a moment.

"Stop thinking those things about me!" she said, eyes narrowing.

"This is why you don't read minds! It caused problems." he tried to explain.

"So I shouldn't use what I've used to talk to people for my entire life?" Her brow furrowed deeply, and her tail thrashed back and forth behind her.

He shook his head firmly. "You should not. Because no one else can do it."

"That's elitist." she said with a huff. "And petty. Oh no, I shouldn't use my abilities because no one else can." she said in a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms and glowering at him.

"No, you shouldn't use your abilities because people aren't meant to hear other peoples thoughts! It'll just cause problems!" he said, grinding his teeth.

"No, you're just afraid I'll read your thoughts and see something I don't like." she replied, eyes narrowing deeply, brow furrowing. "So fine. I won't read your mind, happy? I don't care if that's not the point!" she said, before he could reply. "And so what if I'm breaking the rule already! You never accepted!"

"Fine!" he said with a huff, turning away and starting to forcefully pack his belongings, tossing shirts and whatnot into his suitcase. "We're due to get on the ferry back to the mainland in an hour."

"...What's an hour? And what's ferry?" she asked after a slight pause.

"Can't you just pluck their meanings from my head?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I said I wouldn't do that any more." she replied in a flat voice.

"Fine. A ferry is a boat. Humans ride in them to get across water. And an hour is a unit of time. You'd need to know about all the other units of time to figure out how long an hour is." he explained, closing his suitcase and zipping it up tight.

"I know about seconds...milliseconds...minutes." she replied with a firm nod. "They used those units of time to measure things about me. Reaction time, the amount of time it took me to kill a Ratatta, how long I could hold my breath..."

Peter blinked at her slowly. "They made you...kill Rattata?" he asked slowly.

"Well, one of them was scurrying across the floor of the lab, and I tried to talk to it...but it sort of slowed down, and then...it died." she said with a nonchalant shrug. "A scientist saw it, and soon, they brought me more to 'talk to'. They said they wanted me to talk to them, but I knew they really just wanted me to kill them." she said calmly.

Peter shivered faintly and was suddenly glad that she'd stopped reading his thoughts. "You're not going to...try talk to me or anyone else like that, are you?"

The Mewtwo shook her head slowly. "No. Somehow, I think killing random people would be...socially unacceptable." she replied just as calmly.

"W-well. Come on, we'll go get settled into our cabin early. It's a...long trip. More a sightseeing voyage than a straight-up ferry. But you'll have time to learn about humans...and how to act around them." he said with a single nod, picking up his suitcase.

"My behavior needs modification?" she asked, peering up at him for a moment, frowning. "I...wasn't aware there was anything wrong with it."

"Breaking into some one's room and watching them sleep is not socially acceptable." he replied dryly.

"I wasn't watching him sleep." she said with a faint huff, following him out of the room and down the steps into the pokecentre proper, and then out the front door. "I was watching his dreams. They were fascinating!" she said earnestly.

"Is that why you...forced me back to sleep when I woke up last night?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied instantly, without chagrin. "You were having a nice dream, and then you interrupted it. I wanted to see how it ended." she explained. "...Whatever happened to that...pokemon you were...killing?"

Dave blinked at her sideways a moment, leading her down towards the docks. "Well, I wasn't killing it." he said with a frown, pulling out a pokeball and clicking it open. "I was capturing it. And...I don't know what happened next, I woke up." he explained.

Her brow furrowed, and her tailtip gave an errant flick back and forth. "How...You were the one dreaming. How can you not know how it ended?"

"I just don't. Most dreams don't end in nice, neat area's." he tried to explain. "Usually, you'll get a fright in the dream, and wake up all of a sudden, and after that, the dream is over."

"But why didn't you continue it after I put you back to sleep?" she asked petulantly.

"Oh, so that's why went to someone else? I didn't dream for you any more?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, yes." she said with a huff. "But you're avoiding the question completely." she continued, as he led her up the gangplank and onto the ferry.

With a sideways glance at the Mewtwo, a crewman showed them to a cabin, and Peter closed the door behind them, tossing his suitcase on the bed and sitting down, peering out of the porthole.

"Well, You usually don't finish a dream if you wake up. It's all completely random." he said with a firm nod. "You can't control dreams...Unless you're a Haunter, and want to turn them into nightmares." he said with a shiver.

"Nightmares?" she asked curiously. "Like...a black Ponyta?"

"Nightmares are dreams. Really, really bad dreams. Most adults call them 'night terrors'." he tried to explain. "See...Not all dreams are nice."

"And Haunter benefit from bad dreams?" she asked instantly.

"Well, I think so. If they use 'Dream Eater'...but I think that makes them sick. So...ugh..." he trailed off helplessly.

"Then why would a Haunter make humans have bad dreams?" she asked of him.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe to, well...maybe the Haunter finds it fun? Haunter are kind of mischievous." he offered tentatively.

"Fun..." she rolled the word in her mouth. "First, tell me of these 'nightmares'. Do you have any nightmares?"

"Well...I only have one real nightmare." he said with a wrinkled nose. "And...I don't like talking about it."

"Why don't you like talking about it? What is the harm in discussing a subject? Does that not make you less likely to fear it or be...'hurt' from it next time?" she asked with a faint frown.

"For someone who doesn't know much about humans you sure seem to know a lot." he pointed out.

"Enough to know when you're being evasive." she answered, deadpan.

"Okay, fine!" he conceded, frowning down at his lap for a moment. "Well...It's kind of a stupid nightmare." he said with a shake of his head.

"So? It's not like you have any control over your nightmares...or are they different from dreams?" she asked.

"Well...nightmares usually base themselves on what frightens us." he explained, furrowing his brow. "I guess mine are about...I dunno. Being alone." he said lamely.

"...Being alone." she repeated. "How...how could that possibly be frightening. I was always alone in my tank."

"Not like...alone." he tried to explain. "Alone, alone."

"How can you be more alone than...alone? You're not making any sense." she said with a huff.

"No...imagine, a rock. Floating in space," he said, peering sideways at her, but she interrupted.

"Rocks don't float." she said instantly, "Unless I make them." she added as an afterthought.

"Let's just say for a moment, that they did. And you were on a floating rock." he tried to explain.

"This is ludicrous." she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Imagine, that you're on this floating rock, and all you can see other than the rock, is just darkness. No people, no trees, no pokemon...just...darkness, and rock."

She frowned a little bit, and looked down at her feet a moment, before her glance found his eyes.

"I...just read your mind." she said with a deep frown.

"Well...just this one is fine." he admitted with a mirrored frown.

"...I didn't like it." she admitted, shaking her head rapidly from side to side and rubbing her paws against her face. "It was so...quiet...and...bleak." she rubbed a little bit harder. "I can see why...dreaming of that wouldn't be nice." she admitted for a moment, peering at him closely.

"Aye. Nightmares are always nasty." he explained.

"So...nightmares are your minds way of preying on your own weaknesses?" she asked after a few moments.

"Pretty much." he replied calmly.

"You humans are all masochists." she said in a tone of disbelief.

"Not our faults." he said with a helpless shrug.

"Well...'Fun' now. What is that." she asked of him.

"Well...fun is...there's no real way to define 'fun'. Different people find different things fun." he said helplessly, shrugging once more.

"What does everyone find fun?" she asked after a moment, perking up a brow. "There must be something."

"Uhm..." he trailed off a moment, and tried to think of something...something other than the obvious.

"I could always pluck the answer out of your mind." she offered.

"Nono!" he said hurriedly. "Well...I guess the only thing everyone likes, unless they have something wrong with them, is well...mating." he said, swallowing once, audibly, as he said it.

"Mating." she repeated calmly, perking a brow upwards. "What is 'mating'?"

Peter made a faint, nervous sound. Not exactly the line of questioning he wanted to go down...but then again, she was a create raised in a lab, it was pretty much unavoidable, in the end.

"Well...mating is...procreation." he started lamely, trying to explain

"Oh, I see! Copulation!" she said happily, clapping her hands. "The one thing every living creature strives for, even though the end result is oft..unpleasant. I do not see how this is 'fun'." she pointed out after a moments pause.

"Well, most humans find it fun." he said nervously.

"Humans, yes. But not all pokemon. A female Luxray, for instance, is hurt by the male Luxray's penis during the act." she explained calmly.

"You were asking about humans!" he said with a huff.

"So all humans enjoy mating?" she asked instantly.

"Not...all of them. There are weirdo's in every breed." he tried to explain.

"Then how can you claim mating as being universally fun?" she pressed.

"Well...here, I can show you." he said instantly

"You're...going to mate with me?" she asked, looking slightly confused for a moment.

Peter paused, and blinked at her slowly. "Whatever gives you that idea?" he asked, his mouth dry for a moment. He...never really looked at pokemon in that way, but now that she mentioned it...He was suddenly exceptionally pleased that she had stopped reading his mind.

"Well, how else will you show me?" she asked calmly. "Unless you intend to seduce a female of your species with your pheromones and have your way with her right here in front of me?"

Peter swallowed once, took a deep breath to collect his nerves, and then held up his laptop. "With this." he said calmly, flicking open the machine and laying it on the bed between them. "Now look, I'll put in the search for 'female'." he said calmly.

The screen changed, and a series of thumbnails appeared. first up, was a full-blown shot of a vagina, with labels of the parts and an internal view, and further along, were more anatomical references, and a single line down, it was onto 'female ejaculation'. Peter merely turned the laptop towards the Mewtwo.

"The internet is basically just a big porn hub." he said with a helpless shrug. "Humans...pokemon...everything is obsessed with sex." he explained. "And we wouldn't be obsessed with it if it wasn't fun, no?"

She frowned in reply, and then gave a slow, reaching forwards to touch the screen. "How...does this work?" she asked of him.

Peter leaned forwards and touched the little pad, showing her how to move the pointer with it.

The next half hour was spent teaching her the basics of using the laptop, how to move around the web page, and open new ones. "Have a look at whatever you want. Just stay away from some sites. Like...say, AGNPH, and the like. They don't give what you'd call an...unbiased opinion on things."

"But if I know the bias and the truth, then I can make my own opinion, can I not?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"You'd best learn the truth before you learn the bias." he said with a firm nod, laying himself down across the bed. "I'll just be asleep...wake me if you need anything." he said, closing his eyes and laying his head on the pillow.

"I'll keep you informed." she said, eyes locked on the screen, flicking through pages already.

Peter was awoken an indeterminate amount of time later. Judging from the view out of the porthole, they were already well under way towards the mainland. He yawned and stretched slowly, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand slightly. "What's happening?" he asked blearily.

"I'm curious." she said, without any further information, turning the laptop towards him so he could see the screen.

It was a full-blown, animated image of a woman going down on a man.

"What...what is she doing? Is she trying to bite him?" she asked, frowning.

Peter flushed, and stammered for a moment. "W-well n-no. She not...trying to eat him...She's...uhm...pleasuring him." he said helplessly.

Her brow furrowed further. "How could...that be pleasurable?" she asked.

"I...really don't know how to explain-" he started.

"Oh fine, be evasive." she said with a snort, and then canted her head to the side. "What's it feel like?" she asked innocently, an almost sweet smile on her face.

Without even realising he was doing it, his mind drifted off to the sensation of a swallowing mouth around his member, and the heady rush of euphoria that came with orgasm.

"Oh my..." she murmured, her cheeks flushing faintly. "That does seem pleasurable...you can go back to sleep now."

Peter ground his teeth and shook his head slowly. "I thought you weren't going to read my mind any more?"

"I'll stop reading your mind when you stop being evasive." she countered calmly.

He reached over, and flipped the laptop lid down. "Enough of that for now." he said, as the mewtwo pouted at him faintly.

"Fine. What will I do, then?" she asked instantly.

"We are going to go and get something to eat. I am hungry. And I'm sure you...eat...you eat, right?" he asked, blinking at her slowly.

"I...obtain sustenance through oral means, if that's what you're referring to?" she asked.

"Yeah...that." he said, sliding off the bed and stretching slowly.

"Well then yes, I 'eat'." she said, bouncing off the bed and onto her feet, peering up at him. "To the top deck?"

"How did you know where they're serving food?" he asked.

"I read the mind of a crewman who passed by a while ago." she explained calmly, walking over to the opening it. "Meet you there?" she asked, before stepping out the door.

"We should stay tog-" he started, and then just sighed and shook his head slowly. He went do the door, and looked outside. She was already gone, and with a sigh, he started towards the top deck of the ship, where meals were served when the weather was good.

"No I am not wild." she was explaining to one of the ships staff. "I find it insulting that you think a pokemon unable of walking around a ship on its own." she said with a faint growl, low in her throat.

"Hey, no! She's with me!" Peter said, flailing an arm for attention as he skidded to a halt next to them both.

"You need to supervise your pokemon better." the staff member said with narrowed eyes.

"Or what?" the Mewtwo asked, eyes narrowing slowly, her right paw twitching, as though she longed to reach out and grip his head in her paw.

"Nono, it's fine." Peter said, wrapping an arm around the Mewtwo and starting to drag her away from the staff member.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, her cheeks flushing faintly, glaring at him.

Peter released her, shaking his head slowly. "You shouldn't wander off alone." he said with a huff.

"And why not? Because you think I'm not capable of being on my own?" she asked, glowering at him angrily.

"No, you're not!" he said, glowering, brow furrowing deeply. "You don't know any-"

"Is there a problem, son?" asked a kind voice, cutting him off, and he looked sideways to see a priest with a holy bible in the crook of one arm, and a long, flowing black robe.

"No, nothing, sorry." he said with a slight frown.

"A very interesting pokemon you have there. Which of Arceus' creations is it?" he asked.

"I wasn't created by a pokemon." the mewtwo interjected instantly.

"All creations are constructs of Arceus." the priest replied imperiously.

Peter tried to cut in before the situation developed into something unpleasant.

"I was created by scientists, therefore, not by Arceus." she said with a huff. "Unless that was the name of the lead scientist." she added before he could reply.

Peter groaned and put a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"...Is this true, son?" the priest asked, turning to him.

"Pretty much, yeah." he said with an apologetic shrug. "It can't be helped though, it's not her f-"

"Sin! Sin!" the priest shrieked, pointing at the Mewtwo with an outstretched arm. "You are the incarnation of mankinds sin!"

Peter almost growled to himself and gripped the Mewtwo paw, dragging her over to one of the tables, grabbing a few pieces of food, and then bodily dragging her after him back down into the ship, and back to the room.

After closing the door, the Mewtwo grinned at him, her face flushed.

"I'm sorry about that, some people like that, they're ju-"

She cut him off.

"I think I know what you mean by 'fun' now." she said, eyes bright with amusement. "'You are the incarnation of mankinds sin!'" she parroted with a giggle, her tailtip happily swirling back and forth behind her, looking more animated than any other time he had seen her. "I think I like that...that shall be my new Name." she stated. "Sin..." she rolled the word around her mouth. "Sin."

Peter just groaned and shook his head. 


	3. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 3

Living Legends: Volume (Mew)Two: Part 3

The cruise ship was taking the 'scenic route', as the tour guides called it. Rather than just sailing straight to its destination, it was, instead, making a large figure-8 around several islands south of Kanto. There was some nice scenery along the route, and due to the deep channels in the water, the ship could sail relatively close to the shore line in safety.

That morning, however, they were out on the 'open' seas, in the large divide of ocean between Kanto and the islands themselves, heading South-West, towards New Island. Their route would take them south after that, around Terrace, and Pammelo Island, and then east, to Kumquat island, a tiny bit North-West to Hamlin island, before sailing straight past the Seafoam islands and to the port at Vermillion city. Most people thought that the docks at Vermillion only serviced the S.S. Anne, since it was the most famous cruise liner around, but it serviced ships of all sizes during the periods when the cruise ship wasn't there. Often a year at a time.

All of this information was written on a large poster pinned to one of the walls of the cabin, which, when Peter awoke, he found Sin staring at intently, tracing some of the lines with her fingers.

"What is this?" she asked, without turning around, frowning at the odd colours and lines.

"It's a map." he said blearily, rubbing his forehead and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up and stretching slowly.

"A...map?" she asked, curiously. "What function does it serve? Is it a decoration?"

"Well...It's a map." he said, head canting quizzically to one side, reaching over to place his finger on one of the islands. "That's New Island, we'll be sailing around it sometime around midday." he tried to explain.

"But...it's so small. Why would you make a landmark so...tiny?" she asked, brows raising quizzically.

Peter shook his head slowly and gave a faint sigh. "It's not small. People live on it."

"People live on it?" she asked, awed, turning to the map and squinting. "They must be very small."

He rolled his eyes helplessly, and then pointed at the island again. "This is merely a drawing...a representation." he tried to explain.

"I...fail to see the resemblance to anything that looks remotely like what I have seen." she said bluntly.

"Well...um...here!" he said, digging out his laptop and flipping it open, opening up a webpage, and then a video on a popular video-hosting website, that was shot from a hand-held camcorder. At first, it showed a ground view, which slowly expanded, as the Fearow the cameraman was riding rose higher into the air.

"You see?" he asked, peering at her sideways, as the camera angled downwards and showed a top-down view of the surrounding lands.

Her eyes widened slightly. "They...can draw all of this stuff when they're in the air like that? Wouldn't the wind blow it away? Wouldn't it be...unsettling?"

Peter laughed and shook his head, before clicking the page closed, and then opening the integrated camera of the laptop, which immediately showed an image of him and Sin sitting, staring at the screen. "Smile and wave." he said, before clicking the 'capture' button.

Sin blinked at him, and then at the screen. "It's...me?" she asked, quizzically, leaning in closer to the screen, frowning.

"Yup." Peter replied simply, and then set the picture of the rather surprised-looking Mewtwo as a desktop image. "There, immortalised." he said with a grin.

She frowned slightly at the laptop for a moment. "How...odd." she said, and then shook her head slowly. "I'm hungry." she stated.

"Well, we'll go get breakfast." he said with a nod, closing the laptop and putting it back in his bag, rearranging his clothes to a rough approximation of normalcy, and then opening the door for her.

She stalked out ahead of him without needing further instructions, heading for the top deck, and the food tables that would be laid out.

"Will the strange, funny man be there today?" she asked hopefully.

"I hope not." Peter said with a slight frown. "I mean, what he says is right, I guess...but his devotion to it is..."

"Unsettling?" she offered, as they stepped out onto the top deck, and she lifted a hand, rather idly summoning an apple to her grasp, which she then offered to him.

"Erm, yeah...but just between you and me, try not to use your, um...powers, too much, like that." he said, motioning towards the apple.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because, it's, well...kind of odd." he said, brow furrowing.

"Humans are scared of what they don't understand?" she asked, again exceedingly blunt.

"Well, yes, I guess we are. It's not like there aren't pokemon that can't do that. But...usually they have to concentrate rather strongly on something to summon it to them, not like you do, without any effort." he struggled to explain.

"How do you know I don't expend effort to get things to come to me?" she asked, as he led her to a table, and they both sat down.

"Well...You didn't pause, you didn't stop, you kept walking, and just...grabbed it." he explained lamely.

"Maybe I'm just better than the other pokemon?" she asked smugly. "There is no reason not to show my abilities, is there?" she continued.

"Well, actually..." he started, trying to think of the right wording. "If you go showing off that you're such an awesome pokemon, people are going to want to test how awesome." he said.

"Test?" she asked blankly, before her brow furrowed, and her eyes flashed slightly.

"Nono!" he countered quickly, "I don't mean with needles and scientists, I mean, in battles."

"Battles?" she asked, just as blankly as before.

"It's what most young people do with pokemon." he explained calmly, motioning towards the battling ring scribed out onto the deck of the ship.

"How...odd. Why do people battle pokemon against eachother?" she asked curiously.

"Well...to see which is strongest, I guess. To prove something to themselves, and to others, perhaps? I never really saw the point, myself." he said with a shrug.

"I want to battle." she said immediately, brow furrowing slowly, eyes narrowing. "That person over there, with the Pidgeotto, he wanted to battle someone. His girlfriend broke up with him and needs to vent his anger. I want to frustrate him." she said with a malicious grin.

"...You're scary sometimes, you know that, right?" he answered dryly.

"I don't care. I want to battle him. What do I do to get a battle with him?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, first off, pokemon don't initiate the battle, their trainers do, and we can't battle...you don't have a ball." he replied calmly.

"A...ball?" she asked curiously, blinking down at herself. "One of those...portable prisons?" she asked, sounding slightly anxious now.

"Yeah, one of those." he said, producing his pokeball from his belt and rolling it calmly across the table towards her.

She leaped backwards, sending her chair skidding across the deck in her effort to escape it. Peter just raised his brow at her as the ball rolled back to him when the ship rolled to the other side in time with the ocean swell, catching it rather calmly. "Don't want the ball then?" he asked with a faint laugh.

Sin looked like she wanted to hiss at him, picking up her chair and slamming it down on the deck so hard the legs bent and several marks were left in the deck itself. "I do not." she replied flatly, huffing, crossing her arms.

"Well you can't battle then." he said with a faint shrug.

"Rules." she stated, spitting the word at him. "I care not for rules. There is no...no...otherworldly entity telling me I can't battle without a ball." she stated, and then stood up abruptly, sending her now-wonky chair clattering against the deck, stalking over to the trainer she had picked out before he could stop her.

"You. I want a battle. You want to battle. Let's go." she said flatly.

The trainer blinked at her, and raised a brow as Peter skidded in behind her. "This your pokemon?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, but-"

"You're on." he said, tossing his pokeball out, his Pidgeotto appearing in a flash of red light.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, and then grit his teeth. "This is all on you." he said, almost growling at the Mewtwo.

Sin just giggled innocently. "I always get what I want, one way or another. And no one's going to stop me." Her eyes, however, didn't carry the same happiness her giggle did. It was a cold stare she gave him, almost challenging.

"Well off you go then!" he said, waving a hand dismissively. "Go have fun beating up that pokemon." he spat.

"I will." she said with a calm shrug, turning and moving to her side of the arena.

"You coming?" the trainer called after Peter, who just shrugged and waved a hand dismissively, taking a seat and ordering a Rum & Cola, sipping at it vehemently, shooting Sin nasty looks.

"Let's go." Sin said with a huff, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

The trainer shrugged slightly, and then pointed. "Tackle!" he called.

Sin blinked once, and frowned slightly. "Are you ordering me ab-" she never got to finish her sentence, as the Pidgeotto slammed into her shoulder, spinning her about and sending her crashing to the deck before she could react, picking herself up indignantly, and glaring at the trainer.

"Peck." he said, frowning, his tone rather idle now, having realised that the Mewtwo wasn't quite up to scratch so far as battling was concerned.

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked left and right, and then up, eyes widening as she saw the bird pokemon angling in at her from high above. But then her eyes narrowed again, and she grinned, focusing her thoughts, to bring it down out of the sky with raw, psy power.

Sin's eyes went wide again as the Pidgeotto careened into her midsection, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees, a hand gripping at the injured area, her other hand resting on the deck, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wing attack, finish it!" the trainer called, and the Pidgeotto once more angled in towards her in a steep dive, to gain as much momentum as possible. She saw the leading edges of the bird pokemon's wings starting to glow faintly, and she brought all her powers to bear on its mind again, sure that she could stop it.

The blow caught her in the side before she could dodge away, sending her skidding across the deck, rolling and thudding to a hard stop against one of the drinks counters scattered across the main deck, wincing and trying to raise a hand, failing that ad just slumping slightly, beaten.

"I win!" The trainer called with a laugh at Peter, who just shook his head, climbing to his feet, and then stalking over to the Mewtwo.

"It didn't work." Sin said weakly, staring up at him, her eyes clouded, hurt, not understanding. "Why didn't it work?"

"You have a lot to learn, Sin." Peter said with a shake of his head. "And you seem determined not to learn." he continued, crossing his arms and peering down at her, raising his brows. "You don't listen to me, you disobey me, and you expect me to help you."

"It is my right." She said with a huff, eyes narrowing up at him grimly, her hands clenching into fists.

"How is it your right?" he asked flatly.

"Because I am genetically superior to you! To everyone here! I am the closest to Arceus and the progenitors than you will ever see! I know it, you know it!" she said with a huff, dragging herself to her feet, her facial expression turning bestial. "And that thing needs to learn it!" she snarled, shoving Peter aside and then curling an arm back, a ball of pale purple energy growing and throbbing in her hand, before she threw it with every ounce of force she could at the Pidgeotto resting on its trainers shoulder.

The ball caught it dead centre, sending it flying off the trainers shoulder with a cry of pain, clenched talons dragging lines into the trainers shoulder as it was catapulted over the railing and into the ocean.

Peter scrambled to his feet, and shoved the mewtwo, making her lose her footing and stumble clumsily against the counter. "What did you do?" he hissed at her, sprinting over to the edge of the railing and peering over it.

The trainer was lying against the railing, holding his shoulder, his pokeball falling from the grasp of his injured arm, rolling across the deck.

Snatching it up, Peter aimed it carefully over the side, pointing it towards the bird pokemon that was sprawled across the surface of the water far below.

The beam of crimson light lanced out, a second too late as the bird pokemon slipped beneath the surface of the water.

He swore loudly, and then quickly dragged his shoes off, tossing them aside, and ripping his shirt from his upper body, taking a step back, and then leaping over the railing and into the water below.

"Man overboard!" he heard, before he hit the water hard and went under.

The world went eerily quiet, and he looked about frantically for the bird pokemon, before he spotted it, far below, and sinking rapidly.

He strove after it, lungs burning as they started to exhaust their supply of oxygen, his hand closing over the pokemons wings and closing over it tightly, starting to drag the dead weight upwards, to the surface that seemed to very, very far away.

His head broke the surface, and he took a deep, grateful gasp of air, looking around for the ship, seeing with dismay that it was already a fair ways away and still moving fast, though it was started to slow down. He struck out after it, as they threw a life ring towards him, with a rope attached.

Peter could see Sin, on the top deck, staring down with eyes at what he work had wrought. The ring slapped down in front of him, too far away to grab it, and his arms were starting to burn. He stopped swimming forwards, and started to tread water, panting faintly, holding the Pidgeotto's head above the water with his free arm.

If the ring didn't land close enough this time...

He didn't want to think about abandoning the pokemon to the water...but he doubted he would tread water long enough just by himself for the ship to come back, and the pokemons weight was dragging him down.

From the moment he saw the crewman throw the life ring, he knew it was off. It was sailing too far to the side, not far enough out to reach him...

But then, in mid-air, it changed course, floating, and spinning through the air, before landing right on top of his outstretched arm. He snatched it gratefully, and then looked up at the main deck, and saw Sin, with a hand lifted, concentrating. He didn't feel any sympathy for her...or gratefulness either. What she had done was unforgivable.

He held onto both the pokemon and the life ring as the rope was dragged back to the ship, and they were pulled out of the water by four crewmen, the Pidgeotto immediately rushed off to the pokemon centre, while one of the crewmen pressed a potion into his hand, forcing him to drink it before letting him go.

Peter then stormed up to the top deck, and Sin seemed to cower before his rage. But he kept it carefully suppressed, a hand gripping around the odd protrusion leading from her back to the back of her skull, marching her towards the cabin.

Her eyes were wide, and she seemed afraid, meekly allowing him to lead her, and something in him felt a vicious satisfaction that she was scared.

He pushed her through the doorway, and then slammed it closed behind him, rounding on her, eyes narrowing, a vicious snarl on his features.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he growled.

"I was demonstrating my battle power." she replied calmly, without shame.

"You don't attack pokemon without warning!" he hiss, stalking towards her. "You could have killed that pokemon! Hell, you might have killed it anyway!" he snarled.

"So what?" she replied defiantly. "Not like there aren't a hundred more around! Not like he couldn't get a ball and just go get another one!" she countered.

Peter gave a roar of frustration, and then wrapped his hands under Sin's armpits, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall, his nose a mere inch from her own, eyes boring into hers.

He cast his mind back, to over a year ago, in the Elite Four challenge, when his beloved Kadabra had been taking on a Murkrow in a heated battle. in the aftermath of the battle, it was found that the move Dark Pulse, had simply crumpled each of the Kadabra's mental defences, and he had weakened in the hours after, slowly succumbing to shock, and passing away in Peter's arms.

Peter let it call come back, the pain, the torment of holding something he loved in his arms as it died, the raw anger at his own impotence, at not being able to stop the inevitable.

"Look into my mind!" he hissed at her, lifting a hand to hold her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Something like fear entered her expression, and she tried to squirm away. "I don't want to!" she cried.

"Look into my mind!" he demanded, slamming her against the wall and holding her in place as hard as he could.

She closed her eyes, and seemed to take a deep steadying breath, pausing a moment, before he eyes snapped open wide, and she gave a faint shudder, shaking her head.

"No! You don't get to run away from it!" he said, pulling her back and then slamming her against the wall again. "Feel it!"

She shook her head vigorously, trying to squirm away from him, tears bursting from her eyes and her struggles getting more faint, her body starting to go limp, faint, convulsive cries of "I'm sorry!" leaving her lips, almost begging.

"It's not me you have to apologize to." he said with a firm shake of his head, his expression set. He gripped the protrusion on her back again, and started to drag her limp, yielding form towards the pokecentre, ignoring the stares of people that they passed, stalking right into the emergency unit and throwing the Metwo unceremoniously into the middle of the room.

The trainer, with a fresh layer of gauze on his shoulder, Nurse joy, and her Chansey, all looked around at the intrusion, startled, while the Mewtwo just sobbed impotently, covering her face with her hands, kicking slightly at the ground, her emotions overloaded by the raw pain she had been forced to experience.

The Pidgeotto was laying on its back, immobile, sprawled across a bed, hooked up to a monitor.

"Sin has something she wants to tell you." he said flatly, and nudged the Mewtwo with his foot, pushing her towards him.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, shaking hands lifting to paw at the trainers feet in supplication. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't know!" she cried, burying her head in her hands and then retreating to a far corner of the room, curling into a ball and rocking slightly back and forth.

Peter just huffed, and almost considering leaving her there, before he stalked over to her, and picked her up bodily, standing her up next to the bed, and tapping the side of her head with his hand. "Hey, hey! Look at me!" he demanded.

Her eyes opened, red-rimmed and fearful, and he merely pointed down at the Pidgeotto laying sprawled out on the bed. "You take a good look at this. You remember this." he hissed vehemently. "Because if every was like you, the that would be you in that bed." he said, and then released her, letting her slump down to the floor with renewed wailing.

Nurse Joy looked stunned, and disgusted at his treatment of the pokemon, and moved to help the Mewtwo. "Leave her!" Peter said, moving to block the Nurses path. "She deserves this. She has to feel the pain she inflicted, she has to learn." he said.

The trainer nodded vigorously, a look of savage joy on his face. "Let the bitch hurt." he spat, rolling over onto his other side, and ignoring the wailing pokemon.

Peter shook his head once, and then picked the Mewtwo up, ignoring her struggling, carrying her back to the cabin, and sitting her gently on the bed, looking at her sideways.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked flatly.

She tried to shape a response, but the only thing that came out was an unintelligible mess. But in general, the answer was 'yes'.

"Do you want to feel this way again?" he asked bluntly.

Sin whimpered faintly and tried to crawl away from him in a violent, vigorous negatory.

He gripped her shoulder with his hands, and shook her slightly. "Look at me!" he demanded again, and her eyes slowly opened, staring at him remorsefully.

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered, whimpering faintly. Peter ignored her.

"Do you want other people to feel this?" he asked flatly.

She shook her head vigorously, squirming helplessly. "I-it hurts..." she admitted tearfully.

"Then you don't do it." he said vehemently. "You don't hurt people for no reason. It's not a game. You can't just replace a pokemon when it's gone. When it's gone, it's gone. And it hurts forever." he said, shaking her slightly, trying to get the message through to her.

"I-I won't!" she replied, shaking her head vigorously, and trying to squirm away from him. "I won't! I won't! Just d-don't hurt me any more!" she begged pitifully.

Peter huffed at her faintly, and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to his chest, in a hug. At first she resisted, and then melted into his embrace, limp and helpless. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." she murmured again and again, paws gripping around him tightly. "Iwon'tIpromiseIwon't."

"It's okay." he said soothingly, stroking down her back with a gentle hand. "You have to learn somehow." he explained helplessly. "I'm sorry...It's rough. But you have to learn."

She sniffed at him, and then gave a ragged laugh. "I'll never understand you...you were so...so angry at me...and now...you're comforting me...I don't deserve it. I deserve to be in that bed..." she said despondently, peering down at her lap remorsefully.

"You have to learn this, Sin." he said flatly. "You have to feel this pain, so you understand what you're doing. What if those Ratatta you were made to kill had trainers? Would you have killed them then?" he asked bluntly.

"I-I...I...I would have..." she admitted, painfully honest, staring down at her lap still. "I hate myself for it...I w-would have killed them...and not even cared..." she said, sounding slightly in awe of her own disregard for other pokemons lives.

"You hate yourself for it?" Peter asked calmly.

"Yes!" she replied with vehemence. "I...I want to...I want to hurt myself for not caring..."

"But you do care." he said, lifting her chin gently with a fingertip. "These tears. They show you care." he explained.

"But I didn't...I didn't care back then...I'm a monster..." she said, sounding disgusted with herself.

"No you're not, Sin." he said flatly, shaking his head. "You're misguided. You didn't know any better. A person is only a monster when they do those things even knowing that it's wrong." he explained bluntly.

"S-so...I'm not a monster?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him, still trembling faintly.

"Not if you change." he said, hugging her to his chest again, and peering down at her seriously. "Are you going to change?"

She nodded vigorously. "I-I have to change." she said, determination creeping into her voice. "I have to...I have to...atone for my past mistakes."

"If that's what you need to do." he replied calmly, and then hugged her again. "Are you alright now?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

Sin nodded at him again, and her brows furrowed slightly. "I...I think so...but...can you...keep doing this?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"This is a 'hug'." he explained, rocking her gently back and forth.

"It's nice..." she murmured against his shoulder, limp against him. "It feels...It feels like..." she struggled to find the right word.

"Safe?" he offered.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm already safe...this feels like..." she paused, trying to find the right word, and then wrapped her hands tight around him, clinging to him fiercely.

Sin paused a moment, and then admitted matter-of-factly; "This feels like _home_."


	4. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 4

Living Legends: Volume (Mew)Two: part 4

Peter blinked himself awake as a beam of sunlight lanced through the porthole by the bed and painted his face in its golden glow, closing his eyes and throwing an arm over his face to protect his eyes from the relative brightness and groaning sleepily.

There was a sight sense of movement next to him, and he turned his head, opening his eyes once more and peering at the face of the Mewtwo, who was watching him intently, her cheeks seeming to flush slightly.

He took note of that, since he had never noticed such a shy action about her movements before.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sleepily, perking a brow and resting his head on his arm.

Sin was likewise on her side, watching him, head resting easily on the crook of her own arm, tailtip gently, elegantly swirling back and forth. But she seemed to be nervous, almost squirming in position.

"I...well...I..." she started, and then swallowed faintly, cringing backwards, "Iwaswatchingyoudream!" she admitted, covering her face with her hands reflexively.

Peter canted his head at this odd display from her, and raised a brow slowly. "...I'm not going to hit you...or yell..." he a said with a faint frown.

She seemed to relax slightly, and he reached over to touch her cheek.

Sin flinched just a little bit.

"Hey...I...only yelled last time because it was important." he tried to explain.

"W-well..." she started, swallowing once more, "I was t-thinking last night...I...learned my lesson fastest when you...get angry at me." she admitted, painfully honest.

"And?" he asked, arching a brow, leaving his hand resting on her neck.

"And...it...it would be easier if you yelled at me every time I did something wrong? So I learned faster?" she offered timidly.

Peter shook his head vehemently.

"Nonono." he said with a soft huff. "I only got so angry because it was important." he said with a firm nod. "It was one of the most important lessons I could teach you...and...I guess I don't mind you watching my dreams." he offered with pursed lips.

"That's a relief." she said, relaxing slightly. "It's like...a magnificent vista being spread out in front of you, and being told to look only inside the room you're in. You can't help but sneak a peek every now and again..."

Peter nodded slowly. "I guess that...I'd wanna watch people's dreams if I could." he admitted, and then pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'll only yell if it's really important, okay?" he murmured, peering down at her, holding her to his chest.

She nodded up at him, and then buried her nose in against his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him, her tail coiling around his ankle possessively.

"I want to help that pokemon I hurt..." she murmured against him, snuffling slightly and rubbing her nose in against him endearingly.

"Well...there's not much we can do, and I doubt that that trainer wants to see you after what you did to his pokemon..." he explained helplessly, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"But...I want to help...shouldn't that be all that matters?" she asked plaintively, sniffling just slightly up at him.

"If the world was like that, then it would be a nicer place..." he murmured, and then sighed softly. "Well...we can go, and at least try. You can apologize to the trainer, and the pokemon again."

Sin peered up at him for a long moment, blinking once. "But I already apologized...how would doing it again help?" she asked, confused.

"Well...last time, I had you on your knees in tears, and forced you to say it...it's a lot more meaningful if it isn't coerced." he said with a firm nod.

"So the intent...and the origin of the apology matter more than the act itself?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sounds about right." he replied with a chuckle, sliding out of bed, and offering her his hand. "C'mon."

She hesitated briefly, and then took his hand, sliding out of bed, and then walking with him towards the pokecentre. It was a short walk, as it was on the same deck as the guest cabins.

When they got there, the nurse looked them both up and down, and tilted her head towards the back rooms questioningly. Peter nodded slowly.

Nurse Joy led them into the back rooms, where the Pidgeotto was still laying sprawled on its back, wings slightly unfurled, beak parted a little, eyes closed. Sin made her way over towards the comatose pokemon.

"You!" The trainer shouted immediately, flinging the magazine he had been reading aside where it flapped pointlessly against the wall and thudded to the floor as he sprang to his feet and pointed at her accusingly.

He was about to shape an angry comment at her, when Sin turned towards Peter and seemed to glow faintly. "I have to fix this. You showed me that." she said with a firm nod, lifting a paw, and then seemingly pressing it flat to an invisible object in front of her.

The entire world seemed to freeze for Peter, his limbs immobile, his eyes seemingly the only thing able to move. From the looks of it, Nurse Joy and the trainer were also, likewise frozen, the trainer stuck in the accusatory position, an expression of anger on his face.

Sin looked at them all, her eyes seeming to glow faintly with some kind of inner power, and a faint, powerful droning filling the air around her.

She lifted a paw, and held it above the Pidgey, and glowing blue motes of energy seemed to rise up from all around them, hovering placidly in the air at first, before being drawn towards the Mewtwo's palm, coalescing there in a starburst of colour which quickly turned white, before Sin growled and _slammed_ the ball of energy into the comatose, helpless Pidgeotto.

The machines hooked up to the pokemon went wild, beeping and shrilling their high-pitched warning sirens, while the Pidgeotto itself arched so hard that it seemed its spine might snap in two, wings flaring hard and beak parting, tongue spasming in its beak, before its body went limp and the machines all around it shorted out, a low-pitched droning coming from one of them...the sound of a flatline.

Peter dropped to one knee as the stasis suddenly lifted, and both Nurse Joy and the Trainer dropped to the ground as well.

In an instant, the trainer was springing towards Sin, fist raised to deliver a punch on her form.

For her part, she seemed drained, her face slack, expressionless, listless and unfeeling, as if on the verge of fainting.

Peter clambered to his feet and moved to intercept the trainer, blocking him before he could get to his target, putting himself between the trainer and Sin.

"Get out of my way!" the trainer snarled, and took a heavy swing at Peter's face.

He rolled with the punch, letting it glance off his cheek, and then swung a heavy kick up into his stomach, doubling him over.

The trainer came back with a quick, bone-jarring uppercut, sending Peter flailing backwards a step, clutching at his jaw in pain.

Behind him, Sin had raised her three-fingered hand, and slowly lowered one finger.

Peter blocked on the inside of a heavy punched leveled at his jaw, and jabbed the trainer cleanly on the nose, causing him to reel slightly in pain, before pivoting and elbowing Peter sharply in the temple, making him see stars.

Sin lowered a second finger.

Peter uppercutted hard into the trainers lower stomach, doubling him over again, before receiving a swift straight to the solar plexus for his troubles, dropping him to his knee, wheezing and coughing for air, clutching his stomach and chest.

The trainer raised both fists high, clasped them together, and brought them down hard on Peter's back, sending him thudding to the floor, before he stepped over the defeated reporter, and drew back his fist to deliver a punch to the unprotected back of Sin's head.

Sin closed her fist.

_...beep._

The sound was jarring, not with its intensity, but with its suddenness, and the silence that followed it. From a droning, constant beep, to a single sound.

_...beep._

It sounded again, and the trainer stood there, blinking ever so slowly as his Pidgeotto opened its eyes and cawed softly.

He pushed roughly past Sin, who stumbled slightly, seeming off-balance, and leaned over his Pidgeotto, scooping it up and holding it to his chest fiercely, stroking a hand across its feathers.

Peter crawled to his feet, and was on them just long enough to catch Sin before she collapsed, whimpering and shaking.

"Sin?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked up at him, giving a small, pained smile. "I fixed it..." she murmured softly.

He nodded firmly, and hugged her tight, "You did." he said with a smile in return, ignoring the pains and aches over his body.

Sin tried to lift a hand up to his face, but couldn't, sprawling limply in his grasp. "I'm...weak...so hard to move...so heavy..." she murmured pitifully.

"C'mon, you need sleep, rest." he said with a firm nod, throwing one of her arms over his shoulder and heaving her to her feet, supporting her. "Just walk, I'll lead."

It was a long, slow walk back to the cabin, and Sin was almost comatose the entire way, protesting weakly. "I...don't need...s...s...sleep..." she murmured faintly.

"You do." he said, nudging open the door and pulling her into the room, gently guiding her to the bed and laying her on it. Her expression changed, and she tried to sit up.

Peter forced her back down. "Sleep." he ordered.

"...I don't want to!" she protested weakly, plaintively.

"You have to!" he said with a huff, dropping to his side and pulling her in close, basically spooning with her. "I'm not moving until you're asleep." he said with a firm nod.

"I don't want to!" she cried out, bursting into tears and trying to squirm away. "Don't make me sleep!"

Peter blinked at this odd, almost violent reaction, trying to sooth her with gentle strokes along her cheek and neck, though retaining a strong grip on her so she couldn't squirm free.

"Why are you so afraid of sleep?" he asked suddenly.

"I-...I..." she whimpered softly, tailtip coiling unnaturally tight around his ankle, making his foot go numb. "I slept in the tube...for so long...and every time...every time...every time I went to sleep it could have been my last!" she cried pitifully. "I'm never going to sleep again! I won't!" she thrashed against him impotently, wailing incoherently.

Peter shushed her gently, and rolled her over to face him, laying his nose against her own and looking into her wide, scared eyes. "You're afraid you won't wake up?" he asked seriously.

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. "I don't want to sleep forever..." she whispered, her voice broken, helpless, pleading with him, "Don't make me sleep...please..."

Peter's face fell slightly, and he pulled her in close to his chest, hugging her tight to him. "Don't worry, I'm right here." he murmured, looking deep into her eyes, set, serious. "I won't let you sleep forever."

Sin whimpered at him, and her brows furrowed, her paws pushing at him impotently. "I don't want...to...sleep..." she murmured, voice trailing off weakly. "Prom...promise...? You'll...wake me...up?

"I promise." he whispered solemnly, holding her shaking body against his until her shivers ceased as she fell asleep.

Sin's dreamscape was...odd, to say the least.

Inhabited as it was by laboratories, operating tables, and, oddly, grass, and stars trapped inside rooms, bursting to be free of their earthly confines. It was an endless hallway of these rooms, each containing a new tableau of oddities and wonderful imaginings...

And then she was awake.

She gasped faintly and sat bolt-upright in the bed, panting and clutching at the blankets for support with quivering paws.

Peter made a faint, groggy sound next to her.

Sin ignored him for the moment, focusing on calmly her breathing...she was awake!

Slowly, she relaxed, her breathing slowly, swallowing once to try and moisten her dry throat, brow furrowing as she looked down at her paws, recalling the odd dream...it was so vivid, and so nonsensical.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead a moment. His jaws was still tender, and throbbed angrily when he brushed it by accident, but otherwise, he wasn't feeling too bad.

"I'm...awake." she said, her tone relieved.

Peter snuffed a laugh. "Of course you are. But it's almost midnight." he pointed out, laying back down and stretching slightly.

"I'm hungry." she said immediately, and then started to slide out of bed.

"Wait." Peter grumbled, climbing out after her, shivering and tugging on a jacket. "I remember what happened last time you went wandering around without supervision after dark. I don't know Kung Fu, and you always seem to get me into fights." he huffed at her playfully.

Her cheeks flushed. "I can't help it...people seem to get angry around me. I'm a bad influence."

Peter chuckled faintly and ruffled her non-existent hair. "Don't worry, you'll learn eventually." he said, sliding on his shoes and then waving a hand. "Lead on, I'm sure the kitchen will still have some food left. We can eat it up on the deck."

Sin nodded at him slowly, and then ambled out of the room, leading the way towards the kitchen. There was a table set out for late diners, though it was starting to empty out. The nightly party had come to a stop, and soft music was playing in the background.

Sin led to the table, and they both took a plate of food, heading for the top deck, where they found two recliner chairs near the bow of the ship, and settled into them. The deck was deserted, but it was rather pleasant, with a cool wind blowing across the deck and a sky littered with stars and the odd wispy cloud.

Sin stretched across a deck chair, and placed her plate on her stomach, looking up at the stars while Peter edged his chair in next to hers and sprawled across it. "This is a nice enough place to sleep." he stated, and stretched a little bit.

"They're...pretty, aren't they?" Sin asked earnestly, looking over at him, eyes widening hopefully.

"...What?" he asked in reply, confused.

"The stars." she said, pointing up at them with a lazy finger. "They're pretty?" she phrased it like more of an actual question than a rhetoric one.

He frowned for a moment, brow furrowing.

"So...they're not pretty?" she said, her face falling, reading his expression wrong.

"Nono, they are." he protested, holding up a hand to try and gain a little patience from her. "Things aren't...just, pretty...or not." he tried to explain.

"Yes, they are." she said with a frown. "Pretty, and ugly are both ways to describe something. It's either one or the other."

"Yes...you're right. But...'pretty' is an opinion." he endeavored to explain.

"But..." she trailed off, mystified.

"See...some people might find you very ugly." he said, nodding at her wisely.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked sad a moment.

"But other people might think you beautiful...it's all a matter of opinion." he continued quickly.

"I...see...I think. I think the stars are very beautiful...do you?" she asked slowly.

Peter sprawled back on the deck chair and put a hand under his head, pulling up a grape and chewing on it happily. "Yeah, I do too." he said with a faint smile.

It was several long moments before Sin spoke again, asking, suddenly, "Peter...do you think I'm beautiful?"

A mumbled affirmative came from the half-asleep human, and she peered over at him for a long moment, her cheeks flushing faintly.

It was almost an hour later that Sin turned to look towards the sleeping Journalist, head canting to the side, tailtip giving a bit of a swish back and forth. He was dreaming, a vivid, decadent dream. She could _feel_ it. It was like a TV's glow. You didn't need to be exactly looking at it to get a general picture of what was on the screen...you could almost tell by the glow. But to be sure, you had to have a good look.

So, she focused on him, and her brow furrowed at the images she saw.

It was odd...they were both naked.

Both he and the strange woman in the dream with him.

She was raven-haired, green eyed, and limber, not quite a supermodel, but nobody would call her 'fat'.

And she was...doing something to his midriff.

With brow furrowing in curiosity, she leaned over, and peered at him closer, focusing on the dream, watching several odd expressions cross his features, and trying her hardest to concentrate on the dream, to figure out this strange, seemingly pleasurable act taking place in it.

As the girl drew back for air, she saw what was happening...she had the strange, long object jutting from his waist in her mouth...add, for sure. It wasn't any form of feeding..and yet she was suckling at it so hungrily...

Absently, her gaze drifted down his form, and she saw the faint bulge in his pants, her brow furrowing further...she was sure that that wasn't there earlier...

Curiously, her hand reached out, and touched the bulge lightly, paw withdrawing slightly as it jumped under the clothe, before closing over it, feeling the faint throb deep within it, and the warmth emanation from the odd, fleshy protrusion.

Sin let go for a moment, and then slid her paw in underneath the band of his shorts, clasping around the bare flesh now, her brows furrowing, starting to slowly work it back and forth like the woman was doing in the dream, trying to puzzle out the significance of the actions...

The dream woman pressed her lips back over it, and Peter groaned, both in the dream, and out loud, and Sin frowned, tongue lightly rolling along her teeth for a moment, trying to decide if her mouth was human enough to have the same effect...

She decided that it was, eventually, and pulled down Peter's pants just slightly, hooking them under his scrotum, and then pressing her nose in close to the erect length.

Her brow furrowed as the strange scent of an aroused human assaulted her senses, and she felt an odd warmth blooming in the pit of her stomach, sending her knees weak.

Brows furrowing deeply at this odd weakness...and the delicious sense of warmth it was bringing, she wasted no time in pressing her nose close and licking the very tip of the strange tool, tasting him, pausing and holding her tongue against him, eyes widening as a wash of pheromones hit her.

A soft whine left Sin's muzzle, and she parted her maw, pressing down over the cock and holding it in her maw, focusing on mimicking the dream-actions, but finding it difficult to do so...there was something addictive about what she was doing. Equal parts exploration and instinct, letting the strange object fill her mouth, rubbing her tongue along the underside, making up for her lack of knowledge with zeal.

Peter groaned a little bit louder, and she backed off slightly, not wanting to wake him and end his dream...he seemed to be enjoying it...both what she was doing to him, and what was happening in the dream, and it was oddly...gratifying, to know that her work was making him feel good. She had already caused him pain...and trouble...this was how she could repay him!

With this new decision at the forefront of her mind, she focused on making it feel the best for him, eyes closing, and brows furrowing, concentrating, not on the dream now, but on his mind...and the throbs of flaring red that flashed across it every time her tongue rubbed across the bulbous tip of the fleshy tool spreading her maw, trying to figure out the best way to cause this lustful red tinge to grow and multiply in power.

She closed her mouth over it firmly, and drew back slowly, increasing the pressure in her maw as she went, giving a happy little sound around it as Peter's pleasure increased, her eyes opening slightly to stare down at the base of the shaft disappearing into her maw, lightly rubbing her tongue back and forth across the tip as it slid out far enough for her to work it.

A salty splash of liquid touched her tongue, and she blinked once, eyes widening a little bit as the intoxicating taste and sensation of slippery fluids coating her tongue shot through her, her legs shaking a little bit and that warmth in the pit of her stomach blossoming into something like a raging fire.

Without even realising what she was doing, she parted her jaws and pressed down hard, sliding the entirety of the long tool into her mouth, gasping in air around it and then beginning to suckle at it as hard as she could, brows furrowing, tailtip thrashing back and forth rapidly in slight agitation, her actions gaining an almost desperate fervour.

She needed to find the...source of that wonderfully intoxicating taste, the source of that scent, she was drunk on it, and the sensations of igniting flames in her body, ignoring such petty, base needs as breathing in her quest for his pleasure...and somehow, her own.

It was odd, the enjoyment she was getting from this strange act, pleasing, and delightful...and to judge from the cascades of flaring white ecstasy flooding Peter's mind, he was enjoying it immensely too...

Her thoughts had clouded her mind, and it was a few moments before she realised that the tool buried in her maw was throbbing...not like the steady, firm throb from before, but an urgent, desperate pulsing.

It gave a hard twitch, and then an odd, gooey substance splashed across her tongue.

Her body went still, and her eyes widened as it splattered against the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow it or gag, her paws tightening on his thighs reflexively as more, and more and more of the warm, sticky cream poured into her maw.

Sin almost drew back, but something told her to take it, closing her lips over it and struggling not to choke as ribbons of the seed spilled from the corners of her mouth involuntarily, before it started to lessen in intensity, oozing into her maw rather than pooling in it, letting her tilt her head back and swallow repeatedly, before popping the messy, used tool out of her muzzle and gasping for air, tongue hanging free, slow dribbles of white cum dripping from the end of it messily.

Swallowing slightly once more, she lapped him clean delicately, leaving no evidence of what she had done, before replacing his clothing neatly, politely, and climbing back atop her deck chair, shivering slightly...but not with the cold. She felt warm all over, especially between her convulsively quivering thighs, and her paw slid down between them on reflex, rubbing at the puffy, over-sensitive lips of her sex.

Her fingertips met a strange, slick liquid, and she brought it up to her face to inspect it, inhaling the faint scent of her own arousal in confusing, before tasting it, brow furrowing curiously. She gave a faint 'harrumph' at the odd sensations, and then rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes, tailtip coiling between her legs reflexively, her brow furrowing slightly as she tried to go to sleep and ignore this new, itchy sensation in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 5

Living Legends Volume (Mew)Two: Chapter 5

Sin stared up at the stars, her paws resting lightly on her stomach, letting the rocking motion of the boat lull her into a kind of a trance. She didn't want to sleep, couldn't bring herself to let herself sleep. Every time she tried, she ended up jerking herself awake halfway between wakefulness and sleep, afraid of what lay in that inky blackness that would encompass her consciousness.

She was starting to resent that Peter had thought this a good place to sleep. The deck chairs looked utterly uncomfortable for two people. For one person, they were fine, but any more, and they'd have to be balancing atop the other just to stay on the chair itself.

With a faint huff to herself, she swung her feet over the edge of the chair, and then stalked over to the chair, tentatively starting to put her weight on Peter's lap.

A light grumble left him, and he mumbled something under his breath that Sin didn't understand. The chair itself creaked in protest of the extra weight.

A little bit more weight and it gave another creak, threatening to give out. Sin huffed again. There was no way she could sleep on her own, and she wasn't going to wake Peter up because of it; something told her it would be rude, and somehow...childish.

So she crawled back onto her chair and peered up into the sky, reaching out a paw to fullest extent so she could trace the lines of the stars with it, watching them with a tilted head. Her tailtip gave a bit of a swirl back and forth, idly, trying to pass the time until Peter awoke.

A gust of wind rolled over the deck, and Sin looked over towards where a crewman was starting to clear away the detritus on the deck, and scrubbing it to keep it coarse, to maintain grip so the passengers wouldn't tumble over the edge of the railings. It was only near midnight, as the large clock attested, and everything was starting to wind down, the faint sounds of a party on the lower decks slowly tapering off, the music softer and slower now.

The gust of wind took with it a strange, oblong piece of paper, fluttering in the air and then skidding across the deck.

Out of curiosity, Sin slid off the chair, and moved after the piece of paper, holding it in place with her foot until she could pick it up, frowning down at the tiny images on it.

She took it back with her, to the deck chairs, and then poked Peter very gently on the shoulder.

"Peter?" she asked quietly, head canting to one side. "Are you awake?"

There was no response other than a faint mumble, and sin harrumphed She held up the little piece of paper to the meagre light of the half-moon, trying to fathom out what it could be used for.

"Whatcha got there?" asked one of the crewmen as he swept the deck, passing by.

The mewtwo paused a moment, and then furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure." she said, shaking her head, holding it out towards him. "Do you know?"

The crewman paused a moment, and peered over towards the piece of paper before giving a faint chuckle. "That would be a fifty dollar note." he stated rather calmly.

"Fifty...dollar?" she asked, head canting quizzically to the left.

"You know, money?" he asked, perking a brow.

"I...do not." she said, staring down at it, perplexed.

The crewman leaned on his mop for a moment, smiling at her. "Well why don't you head over to the bar, they'll show you what you can buy." he said, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb.

Sin paused a moment, and then peered at Peter, opening her mouth to protest.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be going anywhere if you go buy a drink." he said with a faint laugh, turning back to his sweeping.

Sin frowned to herself a little bit, and then peered down at the paper, ambling over towards the bar. She paused almost shyly next to it, holding the piece of paper clasped between her fingers, brow furrowed.

"Are you lost?" the barman asked, cleaning a glass with a white cloth.

"Uhm, no." Sin said, shaking her head slightly and holding out the piece of paper. "I was told to bring this here and ask what I could buy with it?" she asked tentatively.

The barman turned towards her, and then placed the glass on the counter, frowning slightly, motioning for her to take a seat. Neither he nor the other crewman had even batted an eye at a talking Pokémon, perhaps they were rather common in certain places.

The barman gave a slow nod, and frowned at her thoughtfully. "Well...I don't usually serve Pokémon, but I see no harm in it." he said as Sin pulled herself up onto one of the stools, balancing precariously on her tailbase. "So what do ya' want?"

The mewtwo frowned at him for a moment, looking at the array of bottles. "All of these are liquids?" she asked, staring at them.

"That they are." the barman replied, smiling faintly, seemingly amused by her innocence.

"Why?" she asked immediately, brow raising in confusion. "So many different shapes and colours for...the same thing?" she wondered, blinking at him.

The barman shook his head firmly, and then smiled, pulling down two bottles. He placed two shot glasses on the counter top, and then poured a strange red liquid into both of the glasses. "On the house." he said, picking up one of them and downing it, smacking the glass back onto the counter. "And that is how you do a shot." he explained before she could say anything.

She frowned at this odd behavior, brows furrowing, "There...are no houses around here." she said with an expression of perplexion.

The barman gave a faint chuckle, waving a hand a moment, "Of course there aren't, 'House' is a termed used to define the establishment, or the bar."

"So you want to...tip it out on the floor?"

He gave a louder laugh at that. "Goodness no!" he said, "'On the house' means it's free!" he said with a shake of his head and a smile.

Sin's gave a nod to know she understood and then regarded the 'shot' for a moment, before picking it up and down it in a single gulp, her expression going from thoughtful, to pleased, to an almost gagging expression.

"Oh god, it burns, and yuck!" she said, smacking the glass down on the counter so hard it shattered, spraying the barman with glass.

The barman let out a hearty laugh and picked up a rag, shaking his head and starting to clear away the mess. "Not so hard next time, missy, and of course straight shots taste like ass. That's why you drink in them in one gulp instead of sipping."

"It...tasted alright at the start." she said with a faint huff, brows furrowing deeply.

"Well, try a chaser." he said, pulling out another two shot glasses, filling two with a new kind of liquid, and then filling the other two with some kind of orange liquid. He then took one of the glasses, and downed it with one hand, before downing the orange liquid a second later.

Sin watched him, head tilting to one side, before she tried the same, picking up one and then tossing it back, before picking up the other. The aftertaste was just starting to get to her when she hurriedly swallowed it, giving a soothed 'ahhh' and contentment as it removed the extra taste.

"It's very good." she said earnestly, smiling at the bartender. The lights above the bar, on chains, seemed to be getting hazier as time went by, pleasantly warm and basking. "But...Why do you need chasers?...why not just drink the chaser and leave the other one alone?" she asked curiously.

"You don't drink alcohol for the taste, usually, but the effect it has on the body." the barman explained.

"It...effects you? I thought water only worked to sate your thirst...?" she tried to fathom.

The barman chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Water, sure. But Alcohol has certain effects on people." he said with a slow nod, "Surely you're feeling it by now...a little bit floaty, happy?" he asked.

Sin paused a moment, and then gave a slow nod. "Everything seems happier, and brighter..."

"You want to try some more?" he asked curiously.

Sin gave a nod, and he reached under the bar, pulling out another bottle, and then another. After mixing some things together, he handed her a tall glass, filled to the brim with liquid. Her eyes went wide.

"I can't drink all of this at once!" she protested, staring at its volume.

"Don't worry, it's a mixed drink, a Margarita." he said with a chuckle, pushing it towards her gently. "Try it."

Frowning at it tentatively, she picked it up, and then took a sip, pausing, to see what it tasted like, her expression softening from a frown to something a little happier. "Hey, this is good!" she said with a smile, taking another sip of the drink enthusiastically.

The barman smiled at her, and then started mixing two more drinks, one for him, and one for her, this one largely composed of milk and some strange, gooey brown liquid.

She finished the Margarita, and then took the new one quite happily, sipping at it as well, eyes going wide. "Oh my, it's...delicious!" she said with a vigorous nod, quickly imbibing more of the potent concoction.

After a few moments of sipping, she peered at the barman, and her brows raised. "What is that you're drinking?" she asked curiously.

"Tequila, wanna try?" he asked, offering a straw and the glass to her.

She blinked once at him, brow furrowing slowly, mouth twisting into a slight grimace. "But it's your drink." she protested helplessly.

"It's fine, really." he said with a grin.

Sin frowned a little bit more, and then nodded once, "Okay, just a little bit more..." she conceded, taking the straw and sipping at the drink a few times, brows raising a little bit, before she smiled. "It's good!" she said with a grin, her tailtip giving a slow swirl behind her.

"I think you've had enough." the Barman said with a laugh.

She blinked once, nodded, and then passed the cup back to him. "May I try that one next?" she asked politely, pointing with a paw that shook and swayed back and forth of its own accord.

"Nono, you've had enough drinking." he corrected with another laugh.

"But...they taste good and there's so many more to taste...why would I have had enough?" she asked, confused, groggy and slow-witted.

The barman paused a moment, and then held up his arm. "This, is straight." he said, motioning towards her stance. "Are you sitting up straight?"

Sin frowned deeply a moment, and then looked downwards, realising just then that she was leaning dangerously to one side, trying to correct her stance and just ending up falling off the stool and onto her side, hand trying ineffectually to grab the edge of the bar to halt her fall.

She lay where she fell, staring up at the open sky and giggling softly to herself, head rolling back and forth with the motions of the ship.

The barmans face appeared, upside-down, in her field of view, offering her a hand to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked, smiling and giving a slight laugh.

Sin nodded very firmly, and tried to stand, ending up flat on her ass, swaying back and forth slowly. "I think I'll sit...it's so much easier to sit." she said with a slow nod, while the barman shook his head and just chuckled at her softly.

She noticed the note flutter off the counter top, and scrabbled after it a moment, holding it up and staring at it a moment, brow furrowing, turning to the barman. "Is this...enough for the drinks?" she asked hopefully. "It's so...small...and useless."

The barman smiled at her for a moment. "Money isn't...well, it isn't worth anything by itself, but rather, what it represents." he tried to explain.

"But it's paper..." she said, frowning at it. "I see paper all the time..."

He shook his head a moment, trying to find the right words to explain. "You get money for working, usually. You do an hour of work, and you might get ten dollars." he explained, pointing at the note a moment. "So fifty dollars is five hours of work. Five hours of things you had to do. So you can buy stuff with that money, equal to five hours of work." he explained.

Sin frowned deeply at the paper, and then whined, her paws shifting, sending her sprawling again. "Oh no! This is five hours of work someone will want back!" she protested, staring at the note helplessly.

The barman chuckled softly. "Most of the people here are rich...but if it bothers you so much, then keep your money, it was a pleasure serving you." he said with a grin, making a shooing gesture with his hand. "Go on, shoo! Go try and find out who lost the money," he said warmly, "I have to pack up bar for the night."

She nodded at him once, and then waved a hand at him happily. "Thank you mister." she said with a smile, rolling over and getting unsteadily to her feet, stumbling heavily as she started towards the hallway leading down to the crew cabins, swaying unsteadily and ending up weaving from one side of the hallway to the other.

People were sleeping, and awake, and doing other things in the rooms she passed; she could sense them, and their thoughts, though it was fuzzy and almost incoherent.

There was one man there wondering about his wife while glaring down at the ring he was wearing, before tossing it aside and laying down to go sleep. Another man had a laptop looking up interracial porn, and then, a couple, rather heatedly making out.

Sin paused at the door, frowning slightly. She peered down at the note, and then ran her fingers across its surfaces, willing it to tell her where it had come from. After a moment she had the image of the two who were behind the door, hurrying down from the deck, the female dragging the male by the hand while he hurriedly stuffed his wallet, a few notes, and a bar receipt into his back pocket. One of the notes had fallen free.

The Mewtwo smiled faintly, and then stumbled over to the door, trying the handle. Of course, it was locked, requiring a keycard for entry.

Her brows furrowed at this new obstacle, and she caressed the lock with a paw, willing the inner workings to cooperate with her.

There was a buzz, and then a click as the light turned from red to green, and the door swung open an inch. Sin calmly opened the door and waltzed inside.

The couple paused, staring at her, watching her sway slightly, so stunned they didn't even take their mouths from each others.

Sin found the scene quite curious, and tried searching through their minds for what it could mean...affection? Something a little bit stronger; wantonness, eagerness for something...It was all so very confusing to her muddled mind, so she pushed it aside until later, and stumbled over to the bed, smiling at them serenely and quite tipsily. "Oh don't mind me!" she gushed, holding up the note and then laying it gently between them. "Your dropped that, sir." she said with a slow nod, which upset her balance to the point she almost ended up falling face-first onto them, before she turned around and rather calmly shuffled back out of the room, leaving both of them staring after her, identical stunned looked on their faces.

Back outside in the hallway, she almost stumbled and tripped, leaning heavily on a tall gentleman in a suit by accident. She then pushed off from him clumsily so as not to invade his personal space, gripping the wall for support.

"Are you...okay?" the gentleman asked, and she giggled at him tipsily.

"I feel great!" she slurred, grinning at him good-naturedly. "This feels so fuuuun...I should tell Peter about this!" she decided suddenly, eyes lighting up with glee. "He's so grumpy and tense all the time, this'll help him heaps!" she gushed, while the gentleman stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"I'm going right now!" she declared, turning and staggering towards the large wooden doors leading to the cabins and almost tripping through them, before she came waltzing back the other direction, giggling. "Wrong waaaaaay~" she declared to the quite stunned gentleman.

Peter gave a faint groan as a blunt fingertip prodded him again and again, forcing him to consciousness. "Wha-?" he asked, not quite sure what was happening.

"I'm having the most wonderful time!" Sin slurred at him happily, laying a hand on his thigh for balance as she swayed slightly.

Peter sat up and rubbed at his eyes a moment, peering sideways at her, leaning backwards slightly at the strong smell of alcohol on her breath. "Are you...drunk?"

Sin tilted her head to one side and perked a brow at him curiously, head swaying back and forth. "I...think so?" she asked, peering at him blankly a moment, "What does it mean?"

"Inebriated, shitfaced, smashed." he stated, sitting up properly and swinging his feet down onto the deck, staring at her. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" he accused.

The Pokémon nodded vigorously. "Ohyes, drinking!" she said with a tipsy grin. "So much drinking! This one, and that one, and my, that one looked tasty." she said with a giggle, leaning in and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his chest. "It's so much fun and feels so goooood! Drink with me Peeeeter!" she requested.

He peered down at her for a long moment, one of his brows raising, tappping her on top of the skull. "You're drunk." he stated rather redundantly.

"I am?...I am!" she said with a grin, peering up at him happily, "Peter...I'm drunk. I was told so." she said matter-of-factly, with a sage nod.

Peter rolled his eyes faintly and then blinked once as Sin pressed her lips to his suddenly, throwing her arms around his shoulders to stop him getting away, quite obviously kissing him...inexpertly, but definitely a kiss. His body tensed up, and he wasn't sure what to do, staring at the Pokémon.

Sin purred softly into the kiss as she seemed to melt against him...or it might have been her tipsy body unable to support her weight properly, but she pulled back after a few moments and smiled up at him innocently. "Wow...now I know why those people were enjoying it so much!" she said, moving in to kiss him again.

His hand lifted and laid on her nose, stopping her, making her pout up at him for a moment, her tailtip giving an irritated flick. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyes narrowing down at her.

"I'm...uhm..." she trailed off a moment, blinking once. "I dunno what you humans call it. But it's a way of showing affection!" she said with a vigorous nod, grabbing his wrist and forcing his hand aside so she could kiss him again, her tongue rather heatedly pressing against his lips and demanding access which he was powerless to deny, forced to endure this treatment for several long moments before she pulled back for air, smiling happily. "Wow..." was all she said.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" he asked, wrinkling his nose and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, removing a dribble of the Mewtwo's saliva.

"Because...I like you." she slurred, grinning up at him again and throwing her arms around his midsection, purring faintly in the bottom of her throat while resting her cheek against his stomach. "You're kind and mean when you have to be, and you teach me all these things and never ever ask for anything in return." she gushed, nuzzling against him affectionately for a few long moments.

"I love you." she said after a few moments deliberation, smiling up at him and resting her chin on his stomach quite happily, eyes half-closed and foggy with her drunken state. "Isn't it wonderful, Peter?" she asked, head tilting to one side.

Peter just stared down at her for a long while, unsure of what to say or, for that matter, what to think. After all, she was a Pokémon, and she hadn't even been 'around the block' that many times. Plus, she was drunk. What did she know of love?

"I don't think you know what that means." Peter said, brow furrowing slightly.

"What does what mean?" she asked curiously, peering up at him once more, her tailtip coiling possessively around his ankle.

"Love." he stated bluntly, raising his brows at her. "It isn't just a word you want to throw around." he said, frowning at her slightly. "It's supposed to mean something."

"I know what it means!" she said defensively, her brows knitting together as she glowered up at him for a second.

"What does it mean?" he asked flatly.

"It means..." she hesitated a moment, and huffed slightly, her tailtip tightening around his ankle further, threatening to cut off the circulation. "It means...Means...this." she said firmly, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close, pressing her lips to his in an amateur, but nonetheless fiery, impassioned kiss, purring deep in her chest and pulling herself up into his lap. She hugged him close, holding it for several long seconds, letting it linger, before pulling back.

"Anything else to say, huh?" she asked, seeming annoyed at him, defensive.

"Yeah." he stated flatly, brow furrowing up at that.

"And what would that be?" she asked dangerously, glowering down at him.

"Your tongue is too firm." he stated matter-of-factly.

"W-what?" she asked, confused, drawing back to sit in his lap, head tilted to one side.

"Your tongue is too firm." he repeated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down atop him. With her inebriated balance, it wasn't too hard. "It should be softer, like this." he said, his cheeks flushing just slightly as he thought about what he was doing. He threw caution to the winds and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss, except this time, he was the instigator.

There was a mere moment of resistance from the Pokémon, before she rumbled pleasantly in the back of her throat and relaxed against him, basically splaying herself across his stomach.

Peter smiled up at her and then pressed his tongue against her lips gently, trying to get her to open up, which she did willingly, a blush growing on her cheeks as she felt their tongues meshing, pressing heatedly to each other, her eyes widening before closing contentedly, a faint moan rolling up out of her throat at the pleasurable sensation.

After a few moments, Peter let her pull back, smiling up at her slightly.

"It's so much better!" she gushed, pressing herself back down to him and kissing him with a fiery eagerness, her tailtip coiled happily about her ankle as she kissed him with an innocent, yet enthusiastic motion.

After almost a minute of this, she purred and rolled over him to snuggle up to his side, smiling at him tipsily and smooching his cheek lovingly, laying a paw over his chest. "I love you Peter." she said with a smile, nosing into his neck gently while she purred.

"I like you a lot too." Peter said with a slow nod, bumping his chin against her forehead gently.

Her head came up slightly, and she frowned.

"Say you love me." she said flatly.

Peter quirked a brow. "No." he said, blinking at her.

"Why not?" she asked, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Because I don't." he said rather bluntly.

She gave him a hurt look, her eyes reddening and misting over slightly. "You don't like me?" she asked plaintively, her tailtip uncurling from his ankle and instead coiling around one of her own, her arm pulling off him, almost sending her crashing off the edge of the chair,

Peter shook his head and pulled her in against him. At first, she resisted, before frowning and huffing up at him. "Why are you hugging me if you don't like me?" she asked angrily.

"I do like you." he said with a firm nod.

"But then wh-" he cut off her before she could finish her question, laying a fingertip on her lips, shushing her.

"When someone says that they love you, it's supposed to mean something." he said earnestly, kissing her forehead, though she still looked peeved.

"Can't you just lie to make me feel better?" she asked plaintively.

Peter shook his head firmly. "No. Would you rather I lie about it now...or would you rather wait until it means something when I say it?" he asked simply.

The Mewtwo huffed up at him for a moment, her brows furrowing and her expression mutinous, before it softened and she sighed faintly, nosing in at her neck, letting her tail coil around his ankle again. "I guess...when it means something." she said begrudgingly.

"There, not so hard, is it?" he asked, hugging around her slightly smaller body and smiling.

Sin huffed and pouted at him for a moment. "Peter...?" she asked,

"Yes?" he queried, raising a brow down at her.

"Do you love me yet?" she asked innocently.

Peter chuckled faintly and kissed her nose. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer, Sin."


	6. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 6

Living Legends: Volume (Mew)Two: Chapter Six

The smell of something bitter invaded Sin's nostrils, and her eyes blinked open, unfocused and hazy, not quite all there yet, before they clenched closed and the Mewtwo gave a loud cry. Her tailtip thrashed slightly against the deck chair she occupied as a burning, intense pain lanced through her skull. It was like the sunlight was concentrating down into a narrow beam and burning a hole in her head, making her throw an arm up over her eyes to shield herself from the cruel morning rays.

The bitter smell came back, and there was a chuckle. "Sore head?" Peter asked kindly, kneeling down beside her on the deck.

Sin whined faintly and nodded emphatically, opening her right eye to a slit before clenching it closed again, wrinkling her nose. "What is that smell?" she asked, brow furrowing as she inhaled lightly.

"Coffee, helps with hangovers." Peter stated in reply, setting the cup on the chair next to her. "Be careful, it's hot."

The Mewtwo frowned at him uncomprehendingly, her tailtip giving an irritated flick against the deck chair. "Nothing is hanging over me." she said dismissively, brows furrowing hard as he tried to sit up, and then fell back heavily, holding her stomach and retching just slightly.

Peter set the cup of coffee down on the deck, and then helped her sit up, sliding one of her arms over his shoulders and rubbing her back soothingly. "Just breath deeply." he suggested, a laugh in his tone.

"What is so funny?" she asked sullenly, lifting a paw to rub at her head, her eyes clenched closed, trying to breath deeply as he had instructed.

"You." he said matter-of-factly.

"You do not strike me as the kind who delights in the discomfort of others.." she said uncertainly.

Peter laughed faintly. "I don't." he replied kindly, pulling her against his side and resting his chin on her shoulder, raising a brow at her. "But everyone knows exactly what you're going through. Most people experience it as...a kind of initiation ritual."

"...Your culture subjects people to this...sensation willingly?" she asked, huffing angrily. "What causes it?"

Peter grinned and tapped her nose with his fingertip. "What did you do last night that you haven't done before?"

The Mewtwo's brows furrowed, and then her eyes widened. "But...but it felt so nice! It was the nicest thing I've ever felt!" she said with a slight whine.

"You pay for the nice things you experience...one way or another." he said with a helpless shrug, hugging around her shoulders.

"But...but..." she gave another low, hurt whine, "I want to do it all the time...I want to do it right now!"

He smiled at her faintly. "In moderation, Sin. If you do it a little every now and again, then you won't get a hangover." he said with a knowing smile at her.

She huffed, and then glowered at him. "Well I want more right now." she stated.

"It's socially unacceptable to do that at this hour, so I'm afraid I gotta tell you to wait." he said with a helpless shrug.

Her brows furrowed, and she glowered at him again. "I don't care. I've got a...hangover, and I feel horrible. And I want more now." she said flatly, wrapping her paws around him and pulling him tight to her front.

Peter blinked once, and squirmed slightly, wondering what she was doing before he found himself quite suddenly drawn into a heated kiss with the Mewtwo, her tongue demanding access to his mouth. Eyes widening a little bit, he allowed the kiss while relaxing a little to let her have her way with him, until, after a few long and thoroughly passionate moments, she pulled back with a faint panting of breath.

"...There." she said, huffing and crossing her arms. "I won't have any more today at all, then I won't get a hangover." she said sullenly.

Peter paused a moment, looking around to make sure no one had seen the Mewtwo's impromptu display of intimate affection, and then gave a loud laugh.

Sin stared at him, confused and helpless. "...What?" she asked.

Peter quietened down and stroked up and down her back lightly with his fingertips. "You." he said again, smiling, pulling her into another kiss, which made her squirm and try to pull away.

"I'll feel horrible again!" she breathed, whining at him, before relaxing helplessly into the kiss, purring faintly, low in her throat.

"No you won't." Peter corrected as he pulled back, smiling at her faintly.

"But you said-" she started.

Peter laid a finger on her lips, shushing her. "I thought you meant drinking." he said with a firm nod.

"But you said that you pay for the nice things you experience!" she retorted.

He smiled and gave her nose a gentle kiss. "This is one of the very few things that doesn't leave a horrible effect on you...unless it goes awry and you break up with someone. I doubt you'll have that problem though." he said before she could comment on what he had told her.

Brows furrowing, she looked him up and down, eyes narrowing a little bit, her tailtip giving an excited little quiver. "You mean to say...that we can keep doing this without any problems!" she asked eagerly.

Peter gave a nod and a laugh, kissing her nose once more. "Yes Sin, without any problems." he confirmed.

"But drinking...drinking is bad." she puzzled out.

He nodded once. "Yeah, drinking lots gives you hangovers and makes you feel horrible." he said.

Sin paused a moment, and then gave a faint shrug. "I can live without it." she stated, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into another kiss, purring against his mouth.

"Though...we should keep this kind of thing in private." he stated after she pulled back from the kiss.

The Mewtwo's head tilted to one side, "Is it a private thing?" she asked.

"It's...mostly private yes...but between a Pokémon and a human?" he made a face, shrugging helplessly. "Some people look down on it...heavily."

Her brows furrowed. "It doesn't seem fair." She said, and then huffed, before her expression lifted. "At least we won't want for things to do when we're in the room!" she said with a giggle and a grin at him, purring and leaning forwards to kiss him once more.

Peter shook his head, slightly exasperated, but didn't stop her, smiling into the kiss while stroking down from her back to the base of her thick tail, massaging her flesh soothingly.

"Peter...?" she asked, as she pulled back, raising a brow at him.

"Mhmm?" he asked.

Sin rubbed her nose against his cheek gently, "...Do you love me yet?"

Peter laughed once and kissed her cheek. "Not yet, Sin...but I don't think it'll be long."

It was a few hours later that the two were awoken by a loud clearing of the throat from one of the crew members.

Peter grunted faintly, lifting his head a little bit, blinking blearily at the crewman, who was wearing a positively ridiculous red hat with a white bob on the end. "Sir, you are invited to the Christmas party in the dining hall, this is a message going to all guests, though you are welcome to stay here if you wish." he said with a polite nod and incline of his body in a bow.

Peter grunted faintly in acknowledgment, peering outside, to the ocean and small islands in the distance. It had to be after ten already, judging by the sun in the sky, but the awning over the deck had kept the light the morning sun from waking them up.

Sin stirred next to him, eyes blinking open slowly, looking around for a moment before fixing on him as the crewman walked away. Even as they lay there, more crewmen were beginning to decorate the deck. "What's happening?" she asked curiously, lifting herself up a little bit to watch one of the crew string red tinsel along the deck, on the railings, while a second interspersed it with gold tinsel. "It's shiny...I like it." she said with a nod, motioning with her nose towards the tinsel.

"It's Christmas." Peter replied, turning to peer at her. The Mewtwo's eyes met his own, and she tilted her head slightly to one side, shifting her weight, resting her head on her hands, tailtip coiling around one of her own ankles.

"Christmas?" she asked curiously.

Peter nodded. "It's a...holiday, a celebration. It's the time of year when everyone well...has the day off, and such..." he tried to explain awkwardly.

"I...don't understand...why do we celebrate?" she asked, peering at him.

Peter wrinkled his nose a little bit, trying to ponder on how to explain it, and then just gave up. "This is one of those times when it would be easier for you to just take the information out of my mind." he said, peering at her and trying to think back to all of the christmas times he had spent with his parents, unwrapping presents and eating food with his family, sharing bonbons with his father, general laughing and happiness.

Now that it wasn't always present, he was suddenly aware of this faint...buzzing in the back of his ears, like a humming, or the sound of a mosquito buzzing near his ear.

There was a few moments delay, and then Sin nodded at him. "Okay...I think I understand...you venerate the day because this was when someone really important was born..." she puzzled.

Peter nodded, and then wiggled his and back and forth in a 'sort of' motion. "It's not really like that any more...it's more a tradition for most people than any real meaningful thing like that. The values are still carried on though."

The Mewtwo nodded for a moment, and then gave a low whine. "I can't get you a present!" she stated, sounding slightly hurt. "And I can't get presents for everyone else! There's so many and I don't even know ho-"

Peter shushed her with a finger on her lips, smiling and sliding in closer to bump his nose against hers soothingly. "Don't worry about it. You're only supposed to give presents to the people you really care about. Friends, family."

Sin peered at him for a long moment, her brows furrowing. "...I have no family..." she stated forlornly. "No Mother or Father to give me presents, and no friends." she said, shaking her head helplessly.

Frowning slightly, he raised a brow at her. "I thought I was your friend." he said, frowning slightly.

She shook her head in reply, brows furrowing. "You're not my friend...and you're not family...You're...something else. Something closer." she said, shaking her head again and wrapping her paws around him, pulling him against her chest with a surprisingly strong grip.

Peter laughed faintly and stroked her back soothingly with a hand. "You don't have to worry about family." he said with a shake of his head. "Or presents. Christmas is meant to be enjoyed, that's what the meaning of it is. If you feel bad about not being able to give presents...you'll just have to make up for it in another way." he soothed, rubbing his fingertips into her back gently.

Sin nodded after a moment, brows furrowing again, face falling a little bit. "I still feel...bad." she stated, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Like...Like I failed at something." she shook her head after a moment, and then sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Nodding, Peter sat up as well, stretching a little bit, and then motioning towards the dining room of the ship with a hand. "Well, they're setting up a Christmas party in there, and on Christmas Eve, they usually serve up a feast." he said with a smile.

Her brows raised at her, and she nodded eagerly, sliding off the deck chair. "Can we please? I'm so hungry." she said slightly forlornly. Peter nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Well, let's go then."

The dining hall was being set up for a Christmas party, a large tree being erected in the centre of the room, with a smaller one off to the side for the younger passengers, rows of presents being laid underneath, of all shapes and sizes, individually tagged with the names of the guests aboard the cruise liner, and given the cost of the ticket, it was no surprise to Peter. It was a Christmas cruise, after all.

There was a bit of a commotion with the smaller tree though, as it wouldn't stand upright properly. It rested on three sturdy plastic legs, but it seemed that the base had snapped, and every effort to keep it upright was failing.

Sin frowned a little bit at it, watching a group of kids who were trying clumsily to help, pushing at the fake plastic tines to try and hold it upright, while one little girl at the back had her balled fists at her eyes, crying. Automatically, the Mewtwo moved over towards the child, leaning down as she got closer to be more on the little girls level, tailtip giving an uncertain swirl. "...why do you hurt?" Sin asked, looking slightly distraught herself. "...It's only a tree."

"But we need the tree!" the little girl cried in a high-pitched voice, fists moving away from her eyes for a moment to reveal the red, puffy flesh. "Ever since Daddy went away we've always had a tree! We need the tree or we can't have Christmas and presents!"

Frowning deeply at the child's words, the Mewtwo looked over at the tree, and then back at the child. "...For how long?" she queried gently.

"I don't know..." the little girl said helplessly. "But we always get the presents from under the tree and it needs to have lights and tinsel and little balls on it, and be brightly lit!" she stated with a nod, snuffling faintly.

Sin nodded, and then awkwardly stepped over to the tree, while the two men trying to erect it just sighed and shook their heads. The bolt holding the main stem in place was snapped, and it wasn't going to stand up any other way. It was broken beyond repair. Sin just stood there, waiting for one of them to notice her, and after a minute or so, one did, raising a brow at her Pokémon, "Hiya." he stated, not expecting a response, "Shouldn't you be with your master?"

"...I want to help." Sin replied awkwardly, motioning towards the tree.

"Well, unless you're capable of welding and carry one around with you, I'm afraid it's broken beyond repair." the crewman said with a helpless shrug of his shoulder.

"How long will it take to decorate it with lights, and tinsel, and little...balls?" she asked by way of reply.

Shrugging helplessly against the crewman waved a hand in a circular motion. "...Maybe a half hour? What, you can fix it?" he asked.

Sin shook her head once, but then held up a paw. "No...but I can help." she said with a nod, and a few moments later, her eyes began to glow with a weird purple aura, the tree lifting from its fallen position and settling neatly down onto its base, standing steady and strong.

The crewman blinked, and then, curiously, waved a hand in front of the Mewtwo's nose. Her eyes remained fixed, and her gaze didn't even waver, concentrating on keeping the tree upright. He motioned for his friend to begin decorating the tree, while the kids watched on. Halfway through the decorating, the little girl, grinning and bouncing slightly, began to hang red and gold tinsel from the Mewtwo's arms and tails, draping it over her neck and what parts of the Pokémon's body she could, and then adding a few dangly balls for good effect.

The kids all moved forwards once the decorations were up, and each took the present with their names on them, while Peter moved up behind Sin, laying a hand on her shoulder, having watched the whole thing. The little girl took her present, staring up at the twinkling lights of the tree with starry eyes, before grinning and retreating with her brightly-wrapped box, sitting with it in her lap and watching the tree.

"It's okay now Sin, you can let go, they've all got their presents from underneath." Peter said softly, lightly shaking her with his hand.

Sin blinked once, and the tree dipped imperceptibly, beginning to lean, she caught it before it could drop properly though, slowly lowering it to the ground, turning towards him and looking slightly dazed, shaking her head as if she were momentarily shell-shocked.

"Ugh..." she murmured, and then peered down at herself, draped in tinsel, with balls hands from her arms and tail, and even a bell around her neck. "I look like a christmas tree." she said, and then looked around at all the other people, her brows furrowing deeply. "You...You don't seem happy." she murmured, looking slightly worried now.

Peter pursed his lips for a moment, and then sighed helplessly. "I'm sorry Sin, but they don't have a present for you. They only gave out the presents for the humans..." he explained, trying to break it to her easy.

The Mewtwo looked around at all the people, happy and opening their presents, pulling out toys, and objects of value, and her brows furrowed deeply, a look of hurt creeping into her eyes. "You mean...I don't get a present?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level, though it cracked just a little bit in the middle of her sentence.

He gave a helpless shrug, and then went to hug her, but she pushed him away slightly. "I-It's okay!" she stammered, shaking her head. "I don't mind...I'm a Pokémon...We don't get presents at christmas time." she said confidently, though Peter could see the hurt in her eyes, and the sadness in the limp curve of her tail.

Opening his mouth to try and cheer her up, he was interruped by a small voice from behind him. "Mister?" asked a little girl.

His head tilted as he peered down at the little girl who had been watching the Christmas tree, holding her present in her hands, a square box wrapped in red wrapping paper with Stantler print all over it.

"Yes?" he asked, curiously.

"I...I wanna give this to her." she said, motioning towards Sin with her nose.

"I...well...are you sure?" he asked, raising a brow at her, furrowing his brow a little.

The little girl nodded confidently.

Peter waved a hand helplessly towards the Mewtwo.

Sin was watching the other people open their presents, and laugh, and have a good time with eachother, a wistful look in her eye, a silent little tear sliding down one cheek. She blinked a little bit, and turned around as she heard the tentative voice behind her, quickly wiping her eyes and snuffling once, trying to act normal, giving a brave smile down at the little girl. "I-I hope I helped with your tree." she said with a firm nod, dropping to her knees to be on the same level as the little girl.

The little girl didn't reply, she just stepped closer, and then held out the present at full arms length, squeaking a 'For you'.

The Mewtwo blinked once, and then lifted a paw, before snatching it back, holding it to her chest, "But...isn't that...your present?" she asked, furrowing her brows deeply.

A nod was the reply from the little girl. "But I want you to have it." she said in a tiny voice. "You didn't get any presents, and my mommy will have a present for me as well." she said with an earnest nod, bouncing the present up and down a little bit.

Sin paused for a moment, and then reached out tentatively for the box, taking it in a shaking paw, and then peering at the little girl over it. "T-thank you..." she murmured.

"It's kay!" the little girl replied, bouncing on her heels a moment, before wheeling about and running back to her mother, leaving Sin on her knees, holding the present to her chest protectively.

"Gonna open it?" Peter asked of her, and she looked down at it for a long moment, nodding once, tentatively tugging at the bow on the top of it, and then carefully unwrapping it, to reveal a blue box beneath, which she then opened the top of, drawing out a snow globe, with a miniature of the cruise ship inside it, already shaken up slightly from being jostled, with 'snow' cascading around inside.

Her eyes lit up, and she stared at it in wonder, dropping the box by accident and holding the snowglobe against her nose, staring into its depths, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "I-It's so beautiful..." she murmured, her voice cracking a little bit, her tailtip spasming slightly as tears began to run down her muzzle.

"Are...are you okay?" Peter asked after a few moments, peering at her closely.

The Mewtwo shook her head helplessly. "I-I'm not!" she wailed, clutching the snowglobe to her chest protectively, almost wailing. "It's so pretty and the little girl gave it to me and I'm so happy butohgodI'mcryingIthinkI'mbroken!" she wailed incoherently.

Peter couldn't help but shake his head and smile a little bit, taking her paw and leading her to a corner, sitting her down in his lap in a chair at the very edge of the ballroom, hidden by a screen, hugging the tinseled Mewtwo until she stopped crying.

With a faint hiccup, Sin threw her arms around him tightly, kissing him furiously and crushing her body close to his. "I'm so happy..." she murmured brokenly. "I'm so happy I want to cry again and I shouldn't." she huffed, nuzzling her nose against his cheek lovingly as he laughed and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're happy." he stated, nudging his nose against hers again.

"I wish I could give you a present, Peter...but I don't have anything." she said, tentatively holding out the snowglobe.

Peter shook his head firmly and pushed it back. "No, I don't need anything." he said, with a firm shake of his head. "That's yours, you keep it. I don't need anything at all...I have you." he said with a grin.

His statement brought on a fresh burst of tears, and a hug that he thought would break his ribs, and he stroked her back soothingly until she calmed down again.

"You...you didn't get me anything, did you?" She asked critically, her tone denoting that she was really hoping he hadn't.

Peter shifted uncomfortably, and not due to the Mewtwo in his lap. "Well..I sorta did." He said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small, plush box, holding it out for her.

"You shouldn't have..." she whispered, starting to cry again, and he shushed her lightly with a fingertip, hushing her.

"I wanted to." he said, "And it's what Christmas is about."

Sin took the present with a trembling paw, and then opened it carefully, eyes widening as she caught sight of the pendant inside. It was a silver chain, thin and perfect, with a large, flat metal pendant on the end, silver around the edges, with a Moltres emblazoned on it in fire-stone, which sparkled and shimmered in ways that no ordinary gem ever could.

"I...I...It...I..." she tried to say something, to shape a thank you, but just broke into tears again and hugged around him tightly, holding as still as she could while he slid off the Tinsel around her neck, and then did up the chain around her neck.

"Turn it over." he whispered in her ear, kissing her tear-stained cheek gently.

With red eyes, she reached down for the pendant, and turned it over. On the back, scribed into the metal, were the words;

To Sin

With all my Love

From Peter

She stared at the words for a long time, and then peered up at him, snuffling once, her paws twitching a little bit on his shoulders as she tried to steady herself. "P-Peter?" she asked.

"Yes, Sin?" he queried,

"D-do you love me yet?" she asked tentatively.

Peter gave a faint little laugh and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest and laying a kiss on her cheek again, whispering into her ear, "...I do."


	7. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 7

Sin was sitting astride Peter's lap, seated neatly across his thighs, her thick tail dangling between his legs, coiled around one of his ankles firmly, her arms thrown over his shoulders, holding him close to her, kissing him eagerly.

She was a little bit tipsy, having hit the eggnog rather hard, liking the taste, and Peter hadn't dissuaded her from enjoying herself with the mildly alcoholic beverage. After all, it was Christmas!

But having a very amorous, tipsy Metwo in your lap lavishing you with kisses and attention was a good way to get noticed for bad reasons, and he felt it was best to get her back to the room, nudging her lightly to get her attention and breaking the kiss. "C'mon, time for bed." he stated.

The Mewtwo gave a nod, and gave him one last kiss, before sliding off his lap, reaching a three-fingered hand up to check that her amulet was in place, and then picking up her snowglobe, clutching it to her chest protectively.

Peter smiled a little bit at that. She looked so cute like that, little snowglobe clutched in her hands, shining pendant gleaming at her chest, and a wreath of golden christmas tree decoration still carelessly wrapped about her shoulders like a scarf purloined from the latest Mardi Gras. He waved a hand, holding out a mug of eggnog to tempt her with. "X'mon, you can drink this before bed." he stated, beginning to lead her back to their quarters.

Sin followed quite eagerly at the promise of more eggnog, though she did stumble a little bit, almost tripping and dropping her snowglobe at one point, before finally managing the trip back to their room and placing the snowglobe carefully in the centre of the bedside table, before sprawling across the bed in a misshapen heap, leaving just enough room for him to lay besides her, which he did, after sloughing his shirt.

"I loooove you Peter." she slurred happily, giggling and wrapping her arms tight around him, pulling him close and laying her head on his chest, "I'm so haaaappy." she stated, giving a contented sigh and stroking his stomach with a free hand, trailing her fingertips across his flesh.

Smiling faintly, Peter leaned down to kiss the top of her head delicately. "I love you too, Sin." he stated, nodding once.

Outside, there was a thud, on the wall besides the door, and then the sound of a keycard being swiped through the scanner, and then again, and again, and the mumble of concerned voices.

Peter gave a faint sigh, and slid away from the Mewtwo to answer the door, opening it up to be greeted by two very surprised people, one male, one female, obviously a couple. The girl was basically hanging off him, her lipstick smeared across his cheeks and shirt collar, surprised expressions on their faces as they were greeted at the door of their room by a young man and the tipsy Mewtwo who fell off the bed when she leaned too far to the side to peek past the humans shoulder.

"I think you have the wrong room." Peter said, shaking his head a moment at the couple.

The man held up his keycard, and looked at it, and then the door number, before blinking once or twice. "So we do." he said distractedly, then turning around, leading his partner towards a door on the other side of the hallway, drunkenly opening it and stumbling inside.

Peter shook his head and closed the door, and then raised a brow at Sin, who was picking herself up off the floor. Shaking his head, he helped her back up onto the bed, sitting besides it next to her as she frowned. "What did they want?" she asked.

"They got the wrong door." he said dismissively.

"Why was the woman hanging off the man like her legs weren't working?" she asked next, tilting her head and peeking at the door.

"I think they were 'together'." Peter explained, with a helpless motion of a hand.

"...Together?" Sin asked, blinking once and dividing her attention between him, and the door. "What do you mean 'together'?"

"Romantically." he added, tilting his head at her slightly. "That's how some girls act when they like someone."

"...Should I act like that?" Sin asked suddenly, staring at him. "I like you so much...but I don't want to hang off you..." she said uncertainly, brows furrowing deeply, tailtip giving a sad wiggle.

"God no." Peter protested, pulling the tipsy Mewtwo into a hug, where she immediately crawled into his lap, knees resting on either side of his hips and chin resting on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"They're...doing something." she said, frowning thoughtfully, peering sideways, seemingly through the wall.

"Something?" Peter asked, brows lifting. "You know it's naughty to spy on people, right?" he asked.

The Mewtwo's cheeks flushed deeply, and her breathing began to increase. "And so is what they're doing." she said with a slow nod, her eyes slightly wide, her tailtip beginning to slowly swirl and flick back and forth between Peter's ankles.

"It is?" he asked, canting his head to one side.

Sin nodded, the blood in her cheeks visible now and she bit her lower lip, her tailtip swirling all the faster, bumping his ankles gently. "It is." she repeated unhelpfully, with a firm nod at him, her arms wrapping around him all the tighter, holding him to her chest, pressing in close, nosing at his neck a few times. "T-the girl is using her m-mouth..." she panted faintly into his ear.

"However do you mean?" Peter asked as steadily as he could, though he had a fair idea of what she was saying.

"She's putting it in her mouth." Sin said with a faint shudder. "L-like in your dreams."

There was a pause of several seconds, before Sin's paws flew to her muzzle, and her cheeks flushed deeply, realising she had revealed something by accident.

"You've been watching my dreams?" Peter asked, raising a single brow.

"I-I couldn't help it!" she whined, pulling back from him just slightly. "Y-you were on the deck, a-and it was sort of just...there..." she tried to explain.

"And you saw my dream about that?" he asked, frowning slightly to himself at this information. Probably not the best way to learn about oral sex.

"I-I did." she said, her cheeks flushing a little bit deeper.

"Well I guess you know now that humans dream about some strange things." he said with a helpless little shrug of his shoulders.

"W-well...it was strange...but I liked it...a-and it didn't even taste that bad..." she said with a shake of her head.

Peter stared at her for a long moment, head tilting slowly to one side. "It...didn't taste that bad?" he asked, brows raising.

Sin stared back at him, and blinked once, her cheeks flushing darkly and paws covering her mouth, a faint eep leaving her. "I-I mean I t-think it wouldn't!" she tipsily tried to correct, largely failing.

"...So you tried it?" he asked, shaking his head for a moment, eyes closed. "I really hope you didn't just track down some random passer-by to do that to." he said, sounding slightly worried at the prospect.

"Y-you were...k-kind of already ready." she said, flushing furiously and looking at the wall, tailtip thudding against the ground.

"So you did it to me?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of it, a faint shudder rolling through his form.

Sin gave a nod in reply, and then a helpless noise in the back of her throat. "I-I only did it once!" she said with an earnest nod. "Y-you're not mad are you?" she asked hopefully.

Peter shook his head slightly, frowning. "I'm not...really sure how I feel." he said, sounding mildly uncomfortable. "I mean...that's usually something you keep private, and only share with a very few select people...and definitely not something you should do to someone sleeping."

"B-but you enjoyed it!" she protested, with a firm nod. "I c-could see that you loved it..."

He made a face, unsure how to explain it. "That...Doesn't really come into it...It's hard to explain." he said, helplessly.

Sin frowned, pouting at him, turning back to face him, cheeks flushed deeply, but her expression set. "Y-you liked it?" she asked.

Peter gave a helpless nod. "Males always enjoy that sort of thing." he said reluctantly.

"A-and you love me?" she asked, leaning closer to him, until her nose was almost touching his own.

"...I do." Peter said tentatively, unsure where the tipsy Mewtwo was going with this line of questioning.

"A-and that sort of t-thing is what people who love eachother do?" she continued.

Peter made a faint face, wincing slightly at the Mewtwo's logic. "It doesn't quite work li-"

Sin shushed him, putting a single finger up to his lips. "People who love eachother d-do that?" she asked, repeating the question.

He nodded once in reply.

The Mewtwo gave a smile and then pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around him, her tongue pressing heatedly between his lips, seeking his own.

Peter squirmed a little bit, even as she pressed closer, pulling back from the kiss a moment to catch her breath and nuzzle in against the crook of his neck lovingly. "W-what they're doing looks l-like fun." she panted breathlessly, her paws slipping down into his lap, tugging at the button of his pants ineffectually.

"W-what?" he asked, eyes widening at her a little bit as he felt her paws at his waist, tugging at the button of his pants like that, though it was too small for her to effectively manipulate properly.

"I want to do what they're doing." she breathed heatedly against his ear, before pulling him into another heated little kiss, stifling whatever protest he was going to raise. "Hush..." she panted against him as she drew back from the kiss.

"W-we really s-shouldn't." Peter protested weakly, sounding just as nervous as Sin had been moments previously. He could feel that buzzing at the back of his mind, and the Mewtwo shook her head firmly.

"S-shut up." she murmured forcefully, giving up on the button of his pants and hugging around him with her free paw, peeking down into his lap long enough to undo it with a touch of her psychic abilities, pressing back in close when that was done, panting and kissing him eagerly. "Y-you want this as much as I do." she murmured, even as her free paw reached down the opening of his pants, pressing down on them, forcing the zipper open as she lifted her hips off of his own long enough to tug down his pants and boxes clumsily, and then dropping herself back into his lap, squirming slightly at the sensation of their bare flesh touching.

Peter gave a slight squirm as he felt certain other portions of their anatomies rubbing up against each other, unable to help but lift his arms to wrap around her in return as she pressed their bodies close, unintentionally, or maybe even deliberately rubbing the length of her slightly moist sex up along his swelling member.

Sin panted down at him heatedly, her paws finding their way to his lower back, splaying wide for extra grip, which held his hips quite still so she could rub her heated opening over him, giving a low little croon at the sensation of their flesh touching, her cheeks flushing a little bit deeper.

"T-tell me that y-you want me, Peter." she whispered into his ear, tone nervous and tentative, but carrying a hit of firm resolve in it. She knew what she wanted.

Peter paused a moment, unable to help the faint arch of his back as he felt those soft outer lips grinding up wetly against his now-hard length, his own cheeks flushing faintly as he whispered breathlessly back at her; "I-I want you, Sin." blinking once, seemingly surprised at his own brazenness.

A low little growl left the mewtwo, a sound he had never heard before, and she arched her hips upwards, that thick tail giving a little bit of an excited swirl as she pressed her hips close and slid a paw between their bodies to get him to just the right angle, pressing up against the tight opening to her body.

Purple and black eyes met his own, and that lusty little growl increased in volume as she stared at him, eyes narrowing lustfully as she let her hips drop, her eyes widening and back arching, maw parting in a heated eep of surprise and dismay at the odd sensation of his thick tip beginning to press her open, that tight, unused entrance squeezing down reflexively as it engulfed the tip of his member, convulsing around it in reflexive spasms.

Peter bared his teeth in delight, hands slipping down to her lower back as the Mewtwo shuddered, and then lifted herself slightly, right back up to the tip, and then dropped herself down hard again, sinking in another inch with another soft cry, this time sounding slightly pained, her face twisting into a dismayed expression as she lifted herself and dropped again, giving a startled cry of pain and discomfit this time, as another inch slipped inside, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I-It's hurting P-Peter." she protested, once again unsure and helpless, looking to him for guidance, sniffling once. "I-It's supposed to f-feel good b-but it h-hurts..." she whined.

Shushing her gently, Peter began to rub his palms up and down her back gently. "You're going too fast." he murmured, shaking his head at her, pulling her against him and rolling to the side, so she was suddenly spread out on her back beneath him, his arms wrapped around her back. "Let me do it for you." he breathed into one of her ears, beginning to gently shift his hips back and forth, sliding himself in and out of her the small amount that he could.

Sin whined softly, flushing as she stared up at him, groaning once or twice as he began to work himself inside her, her tailtip spasming, entire thick limb beginning to swirl back and forth in time with his motions, making Peter gasp as the movements of her tail caused the muscles in the base, and, specifically, the ones around his moving cock, shift and squeeze in strange, exciting ways.

Her powerful legs spread wide, and she gasped faintly as he gradually worked another inch of himself into her needy body, spreading her tight entrance around him, even as her muscles squeezed and cinched down around him in protest.

"D-does it hurt now?" Peter asked breathlessly, between gently heaves of his hips against her own, now working over half of his eager length in and out of her body.

"N-no." Sin attested, her hands tensing a little bit, blunt fingertips digging into his back helplessly, her strong legs wrapping around his hips eagerly, to try and get him a little bit deeper. "P-please don't stop, Peter."

Peter shook his head in affirmation, panting down at her. "I won't." he murmured, planting his feet a little bit firmer on the floor and working himself into her with a more eager pace, sliding even more of his stiff rod into her tight, accepting body.

"I-it feels good." the Mewtwo breathed up at him, panting helplessly, her arms gripping him tightly as her hips moved in counterpoint to his own in reflexive motions, sliding that soft, moist entrance against him all the more eagerly, which just worked her tight muscles on him to all the stronger effect.

"I-I want to be back on top." Sin breathed, nuzzling into his neck heatedly a few times, one of her paws sliding down to his lower back and splaying helplessly as he worked that tiny bit deeper into her, making her arch and squirm in delight.

Nodding, Peter slid himself back from her, and then sat on the edge of the bed once more, offering her his lap.

Sin laid there for a moment, the puffy pink slit between her legs clenching down on nothing and a faint whine leaving her muzzle at the absence of that pleasure-bringing tool inside her, her own slick liquids already having drooling from her sex, slowly trickling down across her tail.

Shuddering, she rolled onto her knees, and then unsteadily slipped back atop him, resting her knees on either side of his hips, and pulling him into a lustful kiss, panting into it heatedly for several seconds before pulling back, black eyes meeting his own in a heated stare. "I love you, Peter." she growled, as her paw held around him again, and she dropped her hips, shoving the entirety of his thick member deep inside her wanton body in a single smooth motion, her back arching and hips spasming as she cried out aloud.

Peter flailed a moment, quickly pulling her into a kiss as she cried out. God, that was loud. There was enough of his senses left to worry about keeping her quiet, but it was a battle he rapidly began to forget about as Sin growled against him and began to work her hips eagerly up and down on his own, sliding upwards and arching her back, tail lifting a little bit, before she dropped down into his lap, sinking those soft, firm outer lips right down to his base, tight inner muscles squeezing and milking around him heatedly, thick tail bulb thudding into the ground audibly as she squeaked into his mouth each time.

Eyes closed tightly, and maw parted in delight against the kiss, she began to bounce and work her hips up and down on him all the more eagerly, adding a little grinding swivel to her hips at the end of each motion that worked his stiff member against her inner depths and made them both moan heatedly.

Growling, she broke the kiss, burying her nose in his shoulder and holding him tightly as she began to slide up, and then shove down, bouncing on him hard enough that the bed was shifting slightly and the impact caused his entire body to bounce slightly against the bed, using her powerful legs and hips to her advantage as she eagerly fucked him.

Peter was beginning to pant and shudder breathlessly under her motions, as her hips repeatedly came down on his own, impacting with a dull, moist thud each time, her liquids having long since slicked his entire cock, and moistened his lap considerably, grunting in delight every time her hips slid up him, the suckling inner muscles of her tight cunt drawing over him in a delightfully squeezing motion, only for her to shove back down and spear him up deep inside her again, tight body squeezing and milking around him all the while.

"S-Sin...I-I'm gonna..." Peter tried to warn, as he felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach, his arms wrapping around her, squeezing reflexively, helplessly as she didn't vary her pace in the least, still working up and down him in heated motions.

His back arched hard and he gave a low cry of delight, stifling it against her shoulder, as his back arched helplessly and his hips ground up into her own, shuddering and crying out as his eager cock stiffened inside her, jerking and throbbing repeatedly, exploding all of a sudden, sending a wash of his gooey spurts spilling across her milking inner depths, rapidly filling her tight body.

The Mewtwo didn't even vary her pace, cooing in delight as she felt Peter's thick member throbbing and jerking inside her, filling her with that blooming warmth that rapidly began to drool from around his embedded cock as she continued to bounce, smiling down at him heatedly, insides twitching at the delightful sensation.

But all too soon, he was holding her down against him with his hands, to keep her from moving, shuddering and gasping helplessly. "S-Sin, s-stop!" he panted, as she worked on his over-sensitive length, a gooey mess of cum and her own liquids slicking both of their laps.

"That was it?" Sin asked, panting heavily down at him, unable to help but work her hips against him slowly, making him almost go cross-eyed at the sensation of her tight cunt squeezing and shifting around his used member. She didn't sound disappointed or surprised, just curious.

He nodded helplessly up at her, giving a little bit of a squeak. "S-slide off me hun." he panted.

Sin nodded once, and then lifted her hips, giving a low little groan as his used member slid from her, dropping free followed by a mess of his liquids, and she gave a low groan, rubbing a paw down across her stomach, and then her used slit, collecting some of the liquids to stare at, rubbing them between her fingers, seemingly entrances. Without even hesitating, she popped her fingertips into her muzzle, one after the other, licking them clean. Peter watched her, eyes wide, panting still.

"We need a shower." he murmured, peering down at his lap, and the mess that had collected there.

The Mewtwo gave a nod, and then slipped off him, sliding to her feet and then making her way towards the shower that adjoined the room, her hips swaying happily, while his own spunk dripped from her cunt with each step, leaving little droplets of it across the floor.

Peter watched her, trying to catch his breath. She hadn't climaxed. That much he was sure of...

Something he would have to fix while they showered.


	8. Living Legends: Volume MewTwo: Part 8

Living Legends Volume (Mew)Two: Part Eight

The hiss of the shower turning on greeted Peter as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door most of the way behind him, leaving it slightly ajar so the room wouldn't steam up so much, seemingly a good thing, considering that Sin had neglected to turn on the cold water at all.

The Mewtwo was already under the water, nose tilted up towards it, letting the hot water wash down over her face, while her paws slid slowly down her own form, trailing over her figure and seemingly exploring herself with the pads of her fingertips. Calmly, she turned around, and pressed her back to the wall, shifting her knees apart and sinking her hands down between her thighs, to the mess that was there, beginning to slowly slide across her inner thighs, spreading the water around and gradually beginning to clean herself up.

Peter watched this for several long moments, blinking slowly, before he slipped into the side of the shower and closed the glass door behind himself, reaching over carefully to flick the cold water on a little bit so the spray wouldn't scald him. After a few moments, and a curiously glance from Sin, the water was at a temperature below causing bodily harm, and he picked up a bar of soap, starting to work it over his body, from his chest downwards, to his half-mast penis, giving it a quick few scrubs to get the mixed liquids off it, his motions automatic, staring at what Sin was doing.

She was leaning back against the wall with her legs spread, and her tail slowly swirling back and forth against the floor of the shower, one paw splayed against her stomach, while the other worked between her legs, having seemingly pressed the fingertips up inside of herself to try and clean out some of the liquids that had accumulated inside her body. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting just faintly, shuddering, the muscles of her stomach convulsing and tensing helplessly with each movement of her own finger within her cunt. Peter could easily see the spread, puffy lips of her cunt being stretched by the digit that was, he assumed, cleaning, but was now just slowly working back and forth, working in and out of her drooling cunt while she bit her lower lip and whimpered faintly in delight.

"Having fun?" Peter asked, finding his mouth slightly dry, clearing his throat and watching her.

"Wha?" she asked distractedly, peeking up at him with wide eyes for a moment, flushing and pausing in her paws movements. "I-is it wrong?"

Peter snuffed a faint laugh and shook his head, watching the Mewtwo. "No, it's not wrong, Sin. Everyone does it...it's not exactly something that most people are comfortable discussing...or even knowing about it." he explained, watching her still. That single digit was still working slowly back and forth, pressing the puffy lips open and sinking between them, making her coo faintly, the questions she was obviously burning to ask dying in her throat as she gave a faint moan.

"S-so you do it as well?" she asked, panting breathlessly, watching him.

Squirming slightly in embarassment, Peter nodded.

"...Show me." the Mewtwo hissed heatedly, licking her lips for a moment, purple eyes narrowing on him.

Peter gave a shaky nod, his eyes widening a little bit, leaning back and then sitting down in the corner, helping to keep him balanced and also giving him a better vantage point to watch the Mewtwo's fingertip sinking into her own body, pressing the tight lips of her cunt open around it, the puffy pink lips swollen with arousal, drooling out liquids to mix and mingle with that of the shower.

Seeing as the shower wasn't exactly built with two people at once in mind, the Mewtwo was close; very close, and the tantalizing view of her spread nethers was also very close. Under the rather unique stimulation of the very erotic visuals, Peter found it quite easy to give Sin what she wanted, his breathing increasing in speed as he spread his knees and gripped his growing shaft, starting to work it up and down with one hand, almost idly, automatically, staring at the sight before him.

Grinning slightly, he removed his hand, and Sin's eyes flashed, as though angry. Peter merely smiled up at her, and then gently gripped her wrist, leaning forwards and shifting onto his knees in front of her, ignoring the faint whimpered growl that left the Mewtwo at the lack of sensations between her legs now that her hand was being pulled away from it.

"Do I have to stop, Peter?" Sin asked, with a faint little whine easily noticeable in her tone.

"Yes." he said with a nod up at her, and she huffed once, before her hand relaxed, and Peter released it.

Scowling slightly to herself, she turned her head to the side and leaned back against the wall of the shower, crossing her arms over her chest.

He merely smiled up at her, lifting a hand to trace his fingertips lightly over her hips, gazing between her legs a moment. The pink of her flesh contrasted rather nicely with the purple surrounding it, the outer lips flushed with pink, dripping very slowly, cleaned of the mingled liquids from earlier, and now just drooling the clear, scented liquids of the females own arousal.

Her tailtip gave an irritated flick back and forth, and she huffed down at him for a moment. "Human rules suck." she stated flat.

"Oh hush." Peter said, shaking his head once and grinning a little bit, reaching forwards to press an arm against the inside of her leg, pressing the leg upwards and outwards a little bit, to expose the swollen slit of her sex to his gaze a little more readily, smiling up at her innocently.

Sin gave him an almost mutinous glare, before huffing and turning her head to the side again, crossing her arms more firmly, her entire demeanor one of righteous anger, before she gasped and quivered in surprised as she felt Peter press his tongue against the length of her cunt in a firm, slow lick. Her tail spasmed hard, and her back arched a little bit, hands flying to the back of his head reflexively as she felt the tongue grazing over her soft, exposed flesh in a deliciously smooth friction.

"O-oh m-my." he panted down at him breathlessly as he looked up at her. "T-that feels good..." she breathed, nodding down at him earnestly for a moment. "Can you do it again?" she asked, her tone almost pleading already.

Grinning, he nodded in response, pressing her further open by spreading her legs, his free arm wrapping around her middle to help her keep her balance as he pressed in once more and let his lips touch against her pinkness, parting them and then working his tongue gently along the base of her cunt with a slow, firm motion, swirling his tongue at the end of the stroke to tease at her clit.

Arching further, the Mewtwo gasped, fingertips digging into his hair as she reflexively pulled at his head to urge him to work his mouth against her all the more, shuddering faintly while her tail bobbed and jerked against the ground, thudding softly.

Peter drew back, and Sin almost snarled at him, her expression going from pleasured, to almost angrily needy a moment later. "Why did you stop?" she almost growled.

Laughing, he gently trailed his fingertips down her stomach. "Sit down." he said, nodding once at her, pointing at the floor of the shower.

Grumbling faintly, Sin adjusted her tail, and then sat down, watching him.

Shifting onto his hands and knees, he lifted a hand to press on the Mewtwo's chest, pushing her back; she gave a faing 'eep' or surprise and then squirmed slightly to get comfortable, lifting her head to raise a brow at him, tail flicking once as she felt his hands begin to trail down her stomach towards her legs.

With a smile, Peter slipped his hands between her legs, and then pressed them open to bare her wet cunt to his gaze once more, his eyes narrowing slowly at her through the water beating down around them, grinning at her, letting a single fingertip slide down to touch at her clit, and then swirl slowly down to the base of her cunt.

"Peter. Stop...teasing me." she growled, searching a moment for the right word. "I need you to keep touching me!" she whined needily.

He nodded in understanding, a palm gently rubbing at her chest to soothe her, shushing her gently. "And I will." he promised, leaning in and beginning to draw a slew of kisses from the centre of her chest, down to her stomach. As he did so, he began to gently sink his finger in to her body, stretching her open and pressing inside slowly, enjoying the sensation of her depths squeezing around his finger, cinching down on it with that lovely smooth texture of her insides.

Gasping, Sin's legs gently opened and closed a little bit, her tail twitching and working as she laid her head back down, panting and covering her face with a hand to stop water from getting in her nose, giving a soft squeal as she felt the first kiss against her clit, almost in time with the finger inside her beginning to move.

Smiling up at her for a moment, Peter added a second finger to her needy body, stretching her around it, beginning to work them both in and out of her even as he pressed down harder to suckle firmly around her clit, drawing back just slightly as he suckled to add pressure to the motion, even as his tongue teased at the sensitive portion of flesh, sending the Mewtwo wild with shocks of pleasure.

Her hands found his head again, her hips pushing up towards his face while her hands pushed him down towards her aching nethers, imploring him to work her body more.

Peter set to his task with a will, suckling against her clit hard and fast as he drove his two fingers deep inside her again and again, his motions rapid and deep, timing the two stimulating motions so that they worked in sync to bring his Mewtwo as much pleasure as possible.

Sin cried out aloud, her body starting to spasm, her breath catching in her throat and body tensing up, fingers digging into his hair harder and harder, tail bobbing and slamming against the tailed bottom of the shower, hard enough to break one of the tiles, while breathless whimpered words escaped her quivering maw; "P-Peter! I-It feels s-so g-good! oh m-my! I'm going to...g-g-going t-to! Ahhhh!" her voice trailed off into a high-pitched of delight as her thighs squeezed against his head reflexively, hips jerking and her entire body spasming as the tight depths he was so eagerly working squeezed and milked at his fingers, insides spasming and convulsing again and again as hot liquids began to seep from around the embedded fingers in repeated gushes, flooding his mouth with her taste as the Mewtwo tossed her head and cried out aloud again and again, before her entire form just went limp, and she lay there, panting and shuddering in the afterglow.

Smiling, Peter slipped his fingers from her body, sliding up her form to peer down at the panting Mewtwo. She had her eyes closed, her head turned to the side, chest heaving in time with her breathing, giving helpless little whimpers as her body occasionally quivering in reflexive motions.

"O-oh...m-my..." she breathed, opening one eye to peer up at him bleerily, shuddering and shakily pulling herself in to a sitting position. "T-that felt s-so good..." she panted between hard inhales and exhales, trying to catch her breath. "So gooood..." she crooned, a hand slipping down to gently nudge her fingertips against her clit, shuddering and jerking at the sensation.

Smiling, he leaned up to kiss her gently, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said with a nod.

She wrapped an arm loosely around him in return, draping herself over him basically, holding him close. "I did." she rumbled, nodding once and then resting her head on his shoulder. "So that is what you felt, when you made that tasty mess inside me?" she asked, raising her brows at him.

He felt his cheeks burning, and he nodded once. "Yeah...pretty much, I guess. But..tasty?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

Sin nodded in response. "I rather enjoy how it tastes. And it feels good when it's spurting across my tongue." she admitted candidly, smiling at him innocently.

Peter swallowed hard at that, trying his best to dispel the image of Sin going down on him and getting a messy mouthful of his spunk. He wasn't doing a very good job of it at all, helplessly imagining what that soft tongue would feel like working over his cock, or how it would feel to blow his load right in that cute muzzle...maybe even convince her to open up afterwards and show him a messy mouthful with her maw wide open...

He shuddered a moment, shaking his head firmly and then kissing her again to disguise his fantasies, trying to bring his mind back on track. "Are you satisfied?" he asked, raising a brow at the Mewtwo.

She nodded for a moment, and then smiled slightly, slipping a hand down to grip around his cock, making him gasp in surprise. "I am satisfied." she purred, gently working her hand up and down, leaning in to gently whisper in to one of his ears: "But I'll let you satisfy yourself with my body if you make me feel like that again." she breathed heatedly.

Peter could only nod dumbly, climbing to his feet rather eagerly.

Sin was much more languid in her movements, peering up at him, and then narrowing her eyes slightly as she saw the thick length of human cock bobbing in front of her muzzle, having no problem with leaning in to give the tip a slow lick, before gripping the base in her hand and pressing her mouth over it, sliding it into her maw for her close her lips over and begin suckling gently at it.

He arched, his eyes going wide as he felt her lips closing around him, her tongue clumsily working at the base of his member as she suckled at it so gently, sending him wild, his eager cock throbbing and pulsing in her maw in wanton fits, while she began to bob her muzzle up and down on it slowly, working right out to the tip, and then sinking back in with a soft croon of delight.

And then, she just opened her muzzle up and slipped off him, standing up and kissing him.

Peter tried his best not to look disappointed, shuddering, grinding the stiff length of flesh against her stomach, pulling her hips against him with his hands.

She moved to push him down into a sitting position so she could get in his lap again, but he shook his head, pushing her up against the wall, making her eep as she felt him lift one of her legs, exposing her cunt to the questing tip of his cock. "I need to fuck you." he breathed in one of her ears.

"F-fuck?" she asked, blinking once, her eyes going wide and her maw parting in a scream of surprise and delight as he shifted suddenly and sank inches of rigid cock into her body, stretching her insides around him unexpectedly, her hands gripping around his shoulders, fingers digging harmlessly into his flesh as she bit her lower lip. "O-Oh my..." she breathed, body stiffening for a moment before she relaxed, and then stiffened once more as Peter growled and began to fuck her with a ruthless, hard, eager motion.

Sin's insides clenched tight around him, and she shuddered helplessly, gripping around him tight and working her hips towards the intense pounding of her eager cunt, her liquids welling up and drooling free of her body as the thick cock was shoved deep inside her again and again, grinding against her inner walls in ways she had never felt when she was in his lap, his pace so rough and hard, so eager for her, that it just pushed her arousal through the roof.

She screamed out aloud, spasming against him, hips twitching and swiveling as she felt her insides clenching around him again, orgasming hard and grinding towards his thrusting motions, burying her head in his shoulder and biting down on his flesh helplessly as she twitched and arched reflexively, tears squeezing from her eyes from the sheer intensity of the pounding her was delivering to her.

He gasped at the bite, but just fucked her harder, gripping her hips in one hand, holding her leg up with his other, and pounding her against the shower wall, driving that eager length of human flesh deep inside her over and over again, feeling her insides rippling and squeezing as she came.

Panting, he stopped moving, drawing back from her, stroking hands down to his Mewtwo's hips gently, kissing her nose once as she shuddered at him, wondering if it was over.

Smiling, he gently turned her around, and then pushed on her back while lifting her tail upwards, to force her to lean forwards, her paws automatically resting on the wall as she peered back at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

He hiked her tail up a little bit further, and then pushed it out of the way with his hips as he gripped around her middle with both hands, and buried himself inside her again, drawing back, and then shoving forwards to hilt himself deep inside the tight Mewtwo.

Sin gasped and whimpered at the re-entry, her wet body spasming around him as she pressed her hips back against him, hands clawing at the wall in delight, before she screamed as he shoved his hips in to her again. It just went so deep inside her. Deeper than any other position had managed, shoving the entirety of that thick cock so very deep inside her, stretching her and filling her up so much.

She cried out helplessly, pushing back at him a few times with hips before her legs just gave way, the Mewtwo clawing at the wall helplessly as she dropped to the floor of the shower in a used heap, her hot liquids drooling from her cunt slowly.

After a few moments, she was aware, through the haze of pleasure, of Peter standing over her, calling her name.

She giggled up at him tiredly, unable to really process sensations properly at that moment. He sounded so far away, even though he was right there. And there was a pleasant, euphoric rushing in her ears drowning out everything else.

"Soooo goooood..." she purred.

She heard a faint, derisive sound from the human, and she blinked an eye open up at him as he turned off the shower, and she caught sight of his cock, still hard. He hadn't finished himself? That just wouldn't do at all!

Her euphoria-muddled mind tried to piece together the right way to give him her end of the deal, but she was drawing a blank. She just didn't know what she was doing.

But then, she thought...he did. Blinking, she looked up at him, and both her eyes popped open, narrowing slowly on him as she probed his mind.

She dragged herself up on to her knees, licking her lips once, lifting a paw to gently trail down his side, to catch his attention.

He turned back towards her, and raised a brow. "Sin, what are you do-" he started, and then gasped as he felt her suddenly fall forwards, palms coming to rest on his hips as she engulfed the entirety of his stiff, unfinished cock in a single smooth motions, taking him right to the base.

A muffled sound of delight left him, and his knees quivered slightly, feeling Sin's tongue coiling around his cock, her mouth closing on him as she suckled around him with the perfect amount of suction, her tongue working in the most perfect way possible to stimulate his sensitive spots, while she began to bob her head gently on his cock. Smiling up at him in a way that could only be described as 'seductive', she drew backwards slowly to peer up at him oh-so-innocently. "I want you to spill your load in my mouth." she purred, her tone utterly sexual. "I want you to spill it all in my mouth and over my tongue." she rumbled, before tilting her head back down to peer at the length of his cock, a paw slowly working it up and down.

Peter could only stare. It was hot having the innocent Mewtwo say those things, but where was it all coming from?

Any other thought was pushed out of his mind as she dove back down to take his cock inside her maw once more, suckling hard and tilting her head from side to side in time with the bobbing motions of her head, one paw squeezing the base of his cock while the other held around his middle to keep him from moving, her head bobbing hard up and down his cock while her tongue swirled and swiveled against the underside of his cock, nudging against the tip firmly as she pressed down hard and then swallowed deliberately, to cause the very top muscles of her throat to tug at his tip in eager suction.

He lost it right there, his eyes widening as he gripped Sin's cheeks in his hands and worked his hips into her muzzle a few times, the Mewtwo giving a soft sound of delight and closing her lips down on him as he muzzlefucked her to increase the pressure, suction, and friction, sending him rapidly over the edge with a cry of delight.

Her eyes widened and she crooned in delight as she felt the cock stiffen and throb in her muzzle, pulsing against her tongue before suddenly giving up her treat for her in sticky, heavy bursts, assaulting her muzzle with rapid-fire volleys of the warm, sticky, gooey substance, coating the inside her muzzle again and again and beginning to seep out from the corners of her muzzle as she suckled firmly to coax out everything he had, delighting in the taste and the way to burst and splattered across her maw, filling it to the brim.

Grinning, she drew back until she popped off his cock with a faint sound of suction, slick dribbles of spunk slowly drooling from the corners of her maw, waiting for Peter to open his eyes and look down at her before tilting her head up towards him and opening up wide, letting him see the slick mess of cum he had just finished firing in to her maw, sticky and gooey all over her tongue, coating the insides of her maw completely.

With a low purr, she closed her mouth and swallowed twice, grinning up at him and then opening her muzzle to show him that it was completely clean as he slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position, staring at her.

"I probed your mind." she said with a short nod. "So I knew you'd like it." Smiling, she licked her lips, leaning in to kiss his nose once. "Did I do good?" she asked with a smile and an innocent giggle..

Peter made a faint sound, and lifted a hand to weakly lay on her shoulder, opening his mouth to frame a response before he just passed out.


End file.
